Crestfallen
by gothmiko
Summary: Meryl reunites with Vash. Reunions are cut short when tragedy takes place on a pleasent walk home. Hearts are shattered when heaven makes problems. Heaven tries to appoint an angel to fix its mistake and help Knives, that angel is
1. Tacit Feelings

I usually write Inuyasha fan fictions, but I decided to try another Trigun

Crestfallen

Tacit Feelings

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

_Singing_

* * *

It had been a few days since this mess that Vash claimed was his fault began. Yet it seemed like everything happened yesterday night. The town finding water, a distant shadow missing his red jacket, and seeing that body over his shoulder. When he took that first step into town he let his first true smile shine out towards the one that first greeted him. He smiled at her and let the tall girl with the brown hair and blue eyes take his extra baggage. He looked down at her before he approached her and hesitantly reached out to touch her cheek with his real hand.

She lightly blushed and smiled at him causing his breath to catch. He smiled and tired to wipe the dirt off her face. She stepped forward and wiped his face off with her sleeve. He then stared into her eyes and couldn't help finding there was more violet than gray in them. He noticed that her hair was now shoulder length. She looked up into his aqua eyes and smiled at how happy they seemed.

"You've changed," Vash said as he embraced her.

"You've matured and seemed like the world was taken off your shoulders," Meryl said as she hugged him back.

"One burden at a time has slowly been taken off," Vash said as they let go and began to walk towards the little house they all owned.

"Where'd your jacket go to?" Meryl asked as she looked towards the house.

"I come back with an injured twin and all you can ask me is 'where'd your jacket go?'" Vash asked while mocking her voice.

"How are you?" Meryl asked instead.

"I'm bleeding, tired, and hungry," he answered.

"Vash … you smell," Meryl said as she waved a hand in front of her face.

"You're so cruel," Vash whined as faked heartache.

"You take a shower and I'll make you some food," Meryl said.

"What type of food?" Vash asked.

"I'll make you as many salmon sandwiches as you can eat, after I help Milly bandage Knives," Meryl promised.

"Deal!" Vash yelled as he took off running towards the house only to trip on a black cat with huge green eyes. The cat hissed as Vash went flying through the house door and crashed into a stack of boxes.

"Why can't I get a nice welcome?" Vash asked nobody.

"Vash! You get undressed and in that shower now!" Meryl yelled as she walked into thee kitchen.

"Meryl, I didn't know you wanted me," Vash said with a suggestive tone.

"Pervert," Meryl growled as she smack him on the head. Vash yipped before he took off towards the shower.

"Just for that you clean this mess," Meryl said as she turned to walk up the stairs. She found that Milly had put Knives in Wolfwood's room and was currently cleaning his wounds.

"Meryl, I think there's still a bullet in this shoulder," Milly said as she looked in the hole. Meryl walked over and washed her hands off before she took a pair of scissors and pulled the bullet out. She tossed the bullet on the dresser and began to wrap the wound after applying alcohol.

"Do you think he'll make it?" Milly asked as she looked at the now bandaged Knives.

Meryl gave her a dry look before she answered, "Of course, he's plant and don't forget he's dangerous."

"It looks like his wound is already closing," Milly said.

Milly nodded before she picked up the four bullets and bucket full of bloody water. They walked downstairs to find that d was grumbling as he picked up the mess. Milly smiled at him and he smiled back at her, before returning to his work.

"Oh yeah, I'm going to be sharing a room alone since I'm expecting," Milly suddenly said causing Meryl to freeze in mid grab of the salmon.

"What?" Meryl asked as she put the salmon on the counter.

"So that leaves Mr. Vash and you a room to share," Milly said as she smiled nervously.

"What?" Meryl repeated as she ripped the bag of bread open.

"I hope you don't mind," Milly said. Meryl took a deep breath and started to prepare the sandwiches.

'This is for the best, Milly needs time alone especially after Wolfwood,' she reasoned in her head.

"That fine," Meryl said with a smile. Milly smiled and hugged Meryl tightly and spun her around.

"Thank you so much Sempai!" Milly giggled.

"So, how long until your child's birth?" Meryl asked as she grabbed a box of donuts that she picked up at the store.

"Five more months," Milly cheerfully said as she touched her semi-swollen stomach.

"I'm glad that you finally let me take over the work at the bar," Meryl said.

"Yeah, it's nice not having to move with this belly," Milly softly said as she poked it. Meryl lightly laughed and patted the stomach.

"I can tell you're going to have girl," Meryl said.

"Really? How can you tell?" Milly curiously asked as she picked up the coffee pot and put it on the table. Meryl follow with the salmon sandwiches and donuts in hand.

"Call it instinct," Meryl answered.

"I'm going to leave the house and go to the bar for a few hours, so you and Mr. Vash can have some privacy," Milly innocently said before she winked. Milly could hear Vash falling down the stairs, so she stood up and walked towards the door. She decided to go to leave.

"Remember Meryl, go easy on him," Milly said with a gleam in her eye. Meryl blushed before she through a donut at her. She caught it and walked out the door with a smile on her face.

"Pervert," Meryl mumbled as she sat down.

"I smell donuts!" Vash yelled as he ran down the stairs dressed in regular jeans and a loose red shirt. Meryl slightly smiled as she poured herself a cup of coffee and took a drink. Vash smiled at her and sat across the table from her. He soon began to devour the sandwiches and donuts.

"So, how have you been?" He asked with his mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Meryl scolded. He just smiled and nodded.

"Sorry," Vash said. Meryl rolled her eyes.

"I've been fine," Meryl vaguely said.

"I mean what's been going on?" He asked. Meryl sighed.

"Milly's pregnant, and I've become the new owner of the local bar," Meryl answered.

"How'd that happened?" He doubtfully asked as he chuckled.

"You know how Milly got pregnant," Meryl scolded.

"I know that! I meant how'd you become owner of the bar?" Vash asked.

"It's not funny. The owner and I became really good friends, so he left the bar to me along with his house since he had no family," Meryl explained.

"That was nice," Vash said.

"I don't think so," Meryl sadly said as she sipped her coffee.

"Why?"

"He got killed in that bar. There was a gunfight between two drunken assholes and he took a bullet for me," Meryl said. Vash got up and gently hugged her as she relaxed and sighed.

"It was his choice," he assured her.

"I know, I just wish there was something that I could have done," Meryl said.

"You can't change the past, but you can choose what you do in the future," Vash explained.

"Milly doesn't know about the house. I plan to fix it up and give it to her for a present," Meryl said.

"That's sweet. Why can't I have people that love me like that?" Vash pouted with fake tears. Meryl was stunned into silence, but stood up and walked outside leaving a confused Vash outside. Vash walked outside to see Meryl sitting on the porch looking at the sky. He flinched when he saw her wipe her left eye and sighed.

'He must not realize that I love him,' Meryl thought as she let out a short humorless laugh.

'Could she … did my words hurt her that bad?' Vash questioned himself.

"Vash, please … sit next to me," Meryl whispered. He walked over and sat next to her, curious with what she might say.

"I'm sorry …"

"Don't apologize for something that's my fault," Meryl said with a frown.

"Why out here?" Vash asked.

"I have a dreadful feeling," Meryl truthfully said. Vash's eyebrows rose then realization dawned on him.

"If it's about my brother, you know I would never let him hurt you … or the others," he added quickly.

"No, it's not that. I feel something's going to happen to me," Meryl said.

"I'm sure nothing's going to happen," Vash said as he waived it off.

Meryl dejectedly sighed before she yelled, "You never listen! Do you broom head?"

Vash tipped over and watched as Meryl stomped back into the house. He pushed himself up and laughed. He then looked to his left and noticed a black cat with huge green eyes staring at him. He frowned at the cat and watched it yawn before it jumped off his chair and walked off into the night. He could hear Meryl go up the stairs and start her shower. He smacked his forehead.

"The stampede strikes again, damage control is one pissed off woman," he mumbled as he walked back into the house. He then cussed when he realized that he didn't know where he would be staying. So he walked over to the bathroom door and was about to knock when a naked Meryl opened the door. He through himself out of her way when he noticed her eyes were closed and she had headphones on.

He could her hear listening to some cha-cha music. Her watched as her naked hips swayed into her room, which was conveniently across from the bathroom. He could hear her tiny footsteps against the wood floor as she hummed to the beat. He prayed to god and looked into the room to see she still had her eyes closed. He watched as her arms brushed against her bare breast and she moved her hands through her hair. Vash whimpered in his throat as she decided to spin and toss her hair back. He watched her slightly parted mouth before he continued to stare at other things. He moved out the doorway and dove into another room when he watched her start to samba her way back towards the bathroom. He let out a breathe of relief as he hid behind a door.

He was just about to smile, but stopped when he heard the music come closer. He listened to the music stop and froze in terror as he stared at the nude Meryl and watched her get into the shower. He let out another breathe of relief but that was short lived when he heard her start to sing.

_Every time I see your face_

_It looks like you've fallen farther from grace_

_I can't help but come to your calls_

_Even if I stall._

_I can see your tears in your eyes_

_But seeing you smile is my prize_

_I wish I could take away your fears_

_Sometimes I believe that would take years._

_You always played the fool in front of prying eyes_

_Don't kid yourself, I saw past the lies_

_No matter where you are_

_I won't be that far_

_No, I choose not to be that far._

Vash quietly opened the door and knocked so he could ask his question. She stuck her head out of the curtain and stared at Vash.

"You need something?" Meryl asked.

'You,' Vash thought but choose to say, "Where's my room?"

"Across the hall, we're bunking," Meryl, said as she wiped some bubbles off her forehead.

"Okay," Vash said with a sheepish grin. He closed the door and walked into the room that he was sharing and smiled at how Meryl quickly set up her side. His eyes widened in surprise as he touched the sheets and noticed that they were washed and soft. He saw he had two pillows and so he sat down and lay back with a smile.

That was before things changed and went from a calm life to something that he never thought would happen.

* * *

This is the beginning of Crestfallen and I plan to make this a sad Fic, so review and tell me what you think. 


	2. Fallen

I don't own Trigun or any of the characters.

Crestfallen

Fallen

"Talking"

'Thinking or Ghost Talk'

**Stressed Words**

_Dreams or Flashbacks_

Meryl stood in her waitress uniform and watched as most of the drunken men ate donuts and drank more. She got out her calculator and took count of most of the bills. She sighed and put a few more beers on her tray before she walked to the other side and started passing them out. She smiled and passed out the bills that needed to go to the table. She waived and smiled at Vash when he came in through the swinging doors. Meryl handed Vash a Turkey beer and smiled.

"Where's Milly?" Meryl asked him when she handed him the beer.

"She's taking care of Knives," Vash said before he took a drink.

"Will she be safe?" Meryl asked as she tossed some napkins to a table.

"She'll be fine, Knives won't be waking up for a while," Vash assured. Meryl gave him a skeptical look, before she went back to work.

"Well, I've got to get back to work now," Meryl said as she went back behind the counter. Vash followed her and sat at the bar and watched as she filled a basket up with chips.

"Can't you get off early?" Vash asked.

"No, someone has to pay rent," Meryl said as she tossed the chips down the bar.

"Please!" Vash begged.

"Vash!" Meryl growled as she hit the counter with a wet rag. "I have to make a check so I can pay the rent!"

"Barmaid! More beer!" A male customer yelled at Meryl causing them both to glance over at her.

"One moment sir!" Meryl yelled back as she got another beer out.

"Can't you get today off? I mean this is my first day back?" Vash pleaded.

"Barmaid!" The man yelled.

"No, I can't!" Meryl yelled at him.

"Barmaid!" The man yelled.

"One moment sir!" Meryl yelled before she glared at Vash.

"BARMAID!" The man yelled.

"Sir, Damn it Casey please wait a moment," Meryl growled. She was beginning to lose her patience with Vash.

"Meryl!" Vash whined.

"Barmaid!" The man yelled. Meryl growled and covered her ears before she spun and pointed at Vash.

"Vash! Please leave me alone! And sir! Please wait!" Meryl yelled.

She finally was lost to her temper and made the one man leave. Vash choose to remain silent and wait at the bar. When Meryl pushed the man out of the bar she poured her a drink and put fresh bowls of nuts and chips out. She smiled and dusted her hands off and sat down next to Vash. Everybody in the bar was finally leaving. Meryl handed Vash a towel and had him help her clean the tables off.

"I'm going to let Eri keep the bar open the rest of the night," Meryl said as she tossed her the key.

"I'll take care of the place," Eri said as she swept the floor.

Meryl took off her apron and hung it in the back room before she walked over to where Vash was. Vash smiled at her and she smiled back at him as they both walked out of the bar. They walked to the left and went through an alley to reach their house. Before they reached their house they both heard a gentle click. Meryl and Vash both froze and then turned around.

"You should have helped me," a slurred voice laughed.

"Casey, please relax and put the gun down," Meryl calmly said as she turned around.

"Damn it!" Casey yelled.

"Put the gun down," Meryl said as she took a step closer to him.

"STAY BACK!" Casey yelled as he swung the gun around. Vash went to grab Meryl's arm and pull her to him, but she took another step towards him.

"Meryl, please come back," Vash whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Meryl asked as she held her arms open.

"Damn it! You should have served me!" Casey yelled at her.

"Please Casey, no one should take the life of another," Meryl said as she began to reach out towards the gun.

"Stay away from me!" Casey yelled at Meryl as he cautiously watched her and Vash.

"Casey," Meryl calmly said as she smiled at him, "Please put the gun down." Meryl then reached out for the gun.

Vash watched as Casey tensed up and jumped back away from Meryl. He then firmly held the gun in front of him and time froze. Vash helplessly froze and watched as Casey squeezed the trigger. Meryl gasped as the bullet entered her gut and pushed her backwards. She went flying backwards and into Vash's arms. Vash let the tears fall from his eyes as he watched the blood fly from her mouth.

Vash then looked up and screamed as he watched Casey hold the gun up to his temple. He then pulled the trigger and Vash watched as Casey slumped to the ground in a puddle of red. Vash looked down and let the tears fall from his eyes as she reached up and gently touched his cheek. She painfully smiled at him before she cringed in pain and stopped moving.

"Meryl?" He gently whispered as he wiped the blood from her face. He whimpered as he picked her up and carried her back to the house. He kicked open the door and carried her back to their room. He heard a scream and listened to footsteps.

"Oh my Meryl!" Milly cried.

'Milly! I'm right here!' Meryl cried out as she watched her body.

He laid her lifeless body on the bed and could feel the last of her life energy slip away. He fell to his knees and used his shirt to wipe the blood away from her face. He then began to pull the bed sheet over her body.

"I'm so sorry Meryl," Vash apologized as he cried.

'It's not your fault!' Meryl whined as she floated around him.

She looked down at her body and noticed that she was wearing her black waitress dress. Meryl floated around Vash and couldn't help him realize that this wasn't his fault. She tried to touch him, but only had her hand go through his shoulder. She did notice that he shuddered at her touch.

"Mr. Vash," Milly whispered.

"What?" He plainly asked.

"This wasn't your fault," Milly assured with her own tears in her eyes. Vash's shoulders just slumped in defeat as he gazed down at Meryl's body.

'Vash,' Meryl whispered in his ear. She smirked when she saw him glance around.

"Meryl wouldn't blame you for this," Milly said. Vash dropped his head into his hands and shook his head.

"I should have stopped her," Vash said.

"You couldn't have stopped a determined Meryl," Milly said as she brushed Meryl's hair back and out of her face.

'Vash, don't worry,' Meryl whispered to him.

Vash glanced around the area and frowned when he didn't see anything around.

"What is it?" Milly asked.

"I thought I heard something," Vash said as he stood up and walked out of the room. Milly walked over to Meryl's body and sniffled when she saw no movement. Milly then wiped the blood off her face and began to clean the body up.

'Don't worry Meryl, we'll help you somehow,' Milly thought.

"Milly, you better go to the bar and take care of whatever needs to be done," Vash said as he poked his head back into the room.

"I guess I should go down to the bar and tell them about Meryl," Milly said as she walked out of the room.

Vash walked over into Knives' room and started to bandage his wounds again, before he picked up Meryl's body and place it on the table. He started to cry again as he felt the last bit of energy fade away from her body.

'I've failed,' Vash thought as he covered the body.

Please review and tell me what you think about this story.


	3. Dreams

I'm sorry if updates just come all at one time, but my computer has been broken and I've had limited uses on when I can use the Internet.

I don't own Trigun or any of the characters of the Trigun storyline.

Dreams

"Talking"

'Thinking or Ghost Talk'

**Stressed Words**

_Dreams or Flashbacks_

Violet-gray eyes intently watched as the Vash bandaged the other twin's wounds. She just floated around and could clearly see that that the twin's wounds were healing perfectly, leaving no scars behind. She wanted to laugh at Vash's attempts at trying to perfect his technique of bandaging.

'By the time you bandage the wound, it'll already be healed,' mumbled Meryl as she watched him.

Vash looked up and glanced around the room, before he shrugged it off as nothing but the wind. Meryl shook her head and continued to gaze at Vash as he bandaged Knives. Meryl watched as Vash bent over to pick up the bandages that he dropped. Meryl then floated over Knives and gasped when she saw his eyes open. Ice blue eyes met violet-gray eyes when she bent over to look at him.

"Get away from me," Knives rasped out. Meryl looked over and noticed that Vash was still picking up the bandages, so she did the only intelligent thing she could think of. She pointed to herself and mouthed the word 'me'.

"Great, an idiot is gazing at me," Knives dryly mumbled. Vash shot up and could only stare at his now awake twin.

"You're awake," Vash stated as he stared at Knives.

'I'm surround by geniuses,' Knives sarcastically thought. Knives used his eyes to motion to the girl that was floating behind Vash. Vash furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before he turned to look behind himself. When Vash saw no one he turned back to his twin

"There's no one behind me Knives," Vash said. Knives growled in frustration causing Meryl to waive to Knives. He glared at her and she lightly laughed at him.

'Crap, why does it have to be Knives that sees me?' Meryl thought to herself as she floated into the kitchen.

She floated in the corner of the room and decided to listen to the conversation that was about to take place. Knives sat up and Vash handed him a glass of water. Knives took the glass and drank as much as he could while he sat up against the bedpost.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Knives asked after he got done drinking.

"I didn't kill you because no matter what you still are my brother," Vash replied. He then leaned against the bedroom wall and watched Knives.

"Don't lie to me, you finally realized what Rem meant," Knives said as he squeezed the glass.

"I did realize what Rem meant and I will do what she wanted me to do," Vash said.

"Why must they talk in riddles?" Meryl asked nobody.

"You do realize I'll never love humans the way you do?" Knives asked as he watched a cut heal.

"I do realize that, it's just that I want you to learn to live with them," Vash said.

'One twin loves humans, while the other twin hates them,' Meryl thought.

"I can see the fresh pain in your eyes," Knives said as he gazed in Vash's eyes.

"This is something I don't want to talk about right now," Vash said as he pushed away from the wall.

"Which of your precious humans was stripped away from you now?" Knives tauntingly asked.

"Her name was …"

"Yes Vash, which pathetic one was it this time?" Knives taunted. Meryl floated closer to Knives and stood behind Vash. Knives' eyes widened in shock as he watched tears form from Vash's eyes.

"She wasn't pathetic Knives, she was Meryl Stryfe," Vash answered as he let a few tears fall free.

Meryl's eyes widened and she gently hugged Vash from behind. He soon began to calm down and relax in her arms. Knives' eyebrows narrowed as he faintly saw a female outline hug his twin from behind. When he blinked and looked back at Vash he didn't see anything there. Meryl released Vash and unhappily smiled at the fact that Knives could see her. Vash stood up and left Knives' room, he closed the door and went into his room. Meryl floated and choose to stay in Knives' room and watch him.

"I know that you're there," Knives said as he glanced around the room.

Meryl floated to the edge of Knives' bed and watched him look around the room. Knives glanced around the room again and couldn't see the female figure. Meryl shrugged and floated through the bedroom door leaving Knives alone. She floated down the hallway and checked the bedroom. She smiled when she saw Vash lying on his bed with his eyes closed. She softly laughed when she heard soft snores coming from him. She went to brush his hair out of his face, but felt like something was pulling her into his head.

Meryl gazed around the beautiful scenery that surrounded her. She tried to float, but realized that she was firmly put on the ground and solid. She walked around the area and kneeled down and ran her hands through the grass.

_"Wow, real grass," Meryl whispered as she bent over and smelt the flowers._

_She slowly stood up and touched the rough bark of the tree. That's when she heard the dejected sobs comings from the distant field. Meryl carefully walked through the grass and made sure not to step on any of the flowers that paved the way. That's when she saw the red figure hunched over and sobbing. She walked closer to the figure and gasped when she saw who it was._

_'Even in his dreams he's so sad,' Meryl thought as she now stood behind him. She reached out and tapped him on his shoulder. He jumped straight up and gasped when he saw who it was._

_"Why are you so sad Vash?" Meryl asked as she sat down next to him._

_"Meryl? Is it really you?" Vash asked as he lightly poked her face. Meryl laughed and wrapped his hand in hers._

_"Yes it's really me Vash," she answered with a smile. Vash's face lit up and he quickly embraced her and squeezed her tightly. She growled and punched him across the head. He quickly released her and she jumped back and sat down. _

_"How are you here?" Vash asked as he sat next to her._

_"Truthfully, I don't know how I'm here," Meryl answered as she played with the flower that was next to her._

_"Where are you?" Vash asked as he lay next to her._

_"I think I'm dead," Meryl answered._

_"You can't be dead, I won't let you go!" Vash cried as he held onto her waist and wrapped his arms around her._

_"I'm dead and you're just going to have to let me go," Meryl said as she ran her fingers through his hair._

_"Vash, death is part of life and you're just going to have to accept it," Meryl said as she let a tear fall from her face._

_"It just isn't fair," Vash cried._

_"Sometimes life isn't fair, but that's life," Meryl tried to explain to him._

_"But I don' want you to leave me again," Vash cried._

_"Don't worry Vash, I'll always be with you," Meryl assured as she began to fade._

_"Please don't leave!" Vash yelled as he tried to hold onto her._

_"I'll always watch over you Vash, so you have nothing to worry about," Meryl assured._

_"So this isn't good bye?" Vash asked._

_"Even when I was alive I was destined to die, but this isn't good bye," Meryl promised as she smiled and began to fade._

_"Please don't leave," Vash cried._

_"I'll never leave," Meryl promised as she faded. "And please cremate my body."_

_"Meryl!" Vash yelled._

"MERYL!" Vash yelled as he sat up and took a deep breathe.

"Mr. Vash, are you alright?" Milly yelled through his bedroom door.

"I'm fine," Vash said.

"Okay," Milly said before she walked away.

Vash rubbed his temples before he took a deep breathe and looked out his window. Meryl smiled at his reaction and stretched.

"Do you really want me to cremate your body?" Vash asked the air.

"Yes," Meryl whispered.

Vash sighed and nodded before he looked out the window and closed his eyes. He stood up and put his shirt on before he stretched.

"I'll do as you wish," Vash whispered before he went into the front room.

Please review and I'll try and update ASAP (Much smiles)


	4. Sound Life

A/N: Watch the dialogue when Knives talks because it is 'mind talk' mixed with regular "talk". Remember that Meryl is dead and no one can hear her, that's why she's in regular dialogue.

Sound Life

"Talking"

'Thinking or Mind talk'

_Flashback or song_

**Stressed Words**

Meryl tugged at her black waitress uniform as she nervously watched her body go up in flames. She could do nothing to comfort Milly, whom not only suffered the lost of her love, but now of her friend. Meryl looked towards Knives and was surprised to see him up and about, but he looked bored. She was afraid to float any closer to Vash because she knew Knives would see her. Meryl sadly gazed from her distance at Vash, and noticed that he wasn't showing any emotion on his face. It was like the day when he was driving toward the kids that escaped the caravan. She shuddered at the memory of when she pulled her derringer on him. She frowned and wondered why he wasn't showing any type of feeling.

"I'm sorry I put you through this much pain," Meryl whispered as she floated away from the group.

She floated down to the ground and tried to walk, but only found her feet wouldn't touch. She growled and kicked at a wall only to have her foot go through, she slightly swore when she almost lost balance and fell. She exhaled noisily and floated up onto the house roof where she stared at the moon. She closed her eyes and tried to feel the wind that she could see move the sand, but she couldn't feel anything. She looked up at the moonlight and gazed at it with so many questions in her running through her head.

"Why did I have to die?" Meryl asked as she thought about Vash and Milly. She knew they were hopeless without her.

"Accidents happen," a voice whispered to her.

"But they still need me!" Meryl yelled in defense.

"That's why it's a mistake," the feminine voice answered once more.

Meryl's eyebrow narrowed in confusion when she realized that someone was answering her. She turned around and noticed a woman dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt walk toward her. The woman had brown eyes and a long face with long black hair. She smiled at Meryl and scooted over knowing that she couldn't be killed. The woman sat down and looked up at the moon.

"It's a beautiful night," the woman stated as she started to hum

"I guess," Meryl cautiously responded.

"How rude am I? My name is Rem," Rem introduced with a warm smile.

"I'm Meryl," Meryl introduced herself to Rem.

"I know who you are, I know all about you," Rem said as she stared at the moon. Meryl's eyes held confusion as she thought about what the woman said.

"Are you a ghost?" Meryl asked as she turned to face Rem.

"No, I'm an angel that's been watching you," Rem said as she smiled.

"Why? Are you the Rem that raised Vash?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, I'm that Rem, and I've been watching you because you've been doing a fine job keeping my boy in line," Rem answered.

"Thanks, I think," Meryl, said.

"Anyways, it wasn't your time to go," Rem said.

"That doesn't help the fact that I'm dead," Meryl dryly said.

"See, you were only supposed to be shot," Rem explained.

"Wow, only shot? So, I'm still dead," she responded.

"You weren't intended to die. The angel watching you was in training and they decided to take a break after you got off break," Rem clarified.

"So I'm dead because some angel decided to get lazy?" Meryl asked.

"Yes, and that's why I'm here. I'm here to offer you a deal," Rem said.

"It can't be any worse then being a floating spirit," Meryl said as she looked back down at the group of her friends.

"Now that your body has been burned, god can make you a new body since soul didn't go to sleep," Rem explained.

"What's the catch?" Meryl suspiciously asked as she eyed Rem.

"Since you did such a good job with my one boy…"

"Go on," Meryl said as she made a continue motion.

"My other boy, Knives, hasn't had the best life and he hasn't made the best choices in his time ether," Rem declared as she leaned back against the air.

"What does this have to do with me and my body?" Meryl asked.

"The way to get your body back, is you have to earn it back and prove that it wasn't your time to go and that you deserve to go back," Rem elucidated with an ending breathe.

"What do you want me to do about him, if I agree?" She asked.

"I want you to help him get back on the right path, so he can have a chance at a peaceful life," Rem told her as she looked sadly down at Knives.

Meryl remained silent as she pondered what to do about the offer that was presented to her. She could have another chance at life and could live again. The only problem was could she grow old and die again. She questioned herself about whether she wanted to go through the dying process again. At least, Vash would remember her as dying young and not some dry, wrinkled, hunched over corpse. She knew that this was the coward's way of thinking. She looked back down at the group and knew what her answer would be. She smiled and looked up at a smiling Rem.

"You already knew what my answer was going be," Meryl stated.

"Yes, I did," Rem truthfully said with a smile.

"Then did I really have a choice in this?" Meryl confusedly asked.

"You do, you didn't have to agree," Rem nonchalantly said.

"Okay, what do I have to do?" Meryl questioned.

"While, you're now Knives' guardian angel. All you have to do is guide him and try to help him," Rem explained.

"What if I can't help him?" Meryl asked as she furrowed her eyebrows.

"While, we won't ask that question yet," Rem quickly said.

"Is there anything I need to know?" Meryl happily asked.

"No, is there anything you need?" Rem asked.

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could change my outfit?" Meryl uneasily asked.

"Done," Rem said as she snapped her fingers and faded away into the moonlight. Meryl held out her hand as she thought of something else to say.

"Bye," Meryl whispered since she couldn't ask anything else.

Meryl looked back down at the group and watched as Vash threw her ashes on the ground and mixed it in with sand. She noticed Milly was crying and helplessly watched as Milly ran into the house. Vash exhaled in what appeared to be exhaustion and strongly followed Milly's path. Meryl now knew that Vash was trying to be the strong one. Meryl stood up and stretched and watched as Knives turned around and stared right at her. His gaze pierced her soul as she froze, like a deer caught in headlights. That's when she heard it

'I know you're there,' he sharply said as he gazed at her. Meryl's outline was faintly there in his view. It was like a fogged up window. So, he knew he saw something; he didn't exactly know what it was.

"Meet me in your room," Meryl ordered as she just vanished from his sight. Knives growled at the fact that he was being ordered around.

Meryl nervously sat on the air as she waited for Knives. She was in a corner on the left side of the door. She looked down and smiled at her new outfit, it was flowing silver pants with a white tank top. She then looked towards the door when she heard it open, her eyes never left the twin as he sat on his bed and looked directly at her. She finally decided to make first contact in this awkward situation.

"Do you know who I am?" Meryl asked. She floated down to eye level, but kept a good distance.

'First, never order me around …spirit,' he sent to her mind as he spat the word spirit out like it was some disease.

"Fine, I'm sorry Knives," Meryl apologized as she tried to make it sound sincere.

'And yes, you're Meryl Stryfe,' Knives answered as he leaned back.

"How can you see me?" Meryl curiously asked.

'I will only answer your questions if you answer mine,' Knives made sure to clearly establish in her mind.

"That's fine," Meryl said as she raised her hands in surrender.

'My plant abilities are so advance that I can see and achieve things my twin can't,' Knives answered. 'Now, what exactly are you?'

"You may not like this idea but I'm your guardian," Meryl happily said.

'I don't believe that I need a guardian or anything of the sort,' Knives stated.

"You haven't exactly accomplished anything worthwhile in your life if you look back. I mean you've lived a hundred and something years and you haven't achieved anything," Meryl stated back. Knives growled before he closed his eyes and fisted his hands in his sheet.

'That's because everything **I've** worked to achieve has been hindered!' Knives yelled at her causing her to cringe.

"Do you think people would just stand by and let you kill them?" Meryl furiously asked as she floated down to the ground and stood up. She leaned against the bed frame and gripped it without going through as she continued speaking in rage. Knives noticed that she wasn't fuzzy. She was beginning to take on a solid form.

"I don't think your few sacrifices were anything compared to what Vash has gone through! The only thing **you've** showed him is that most of the people on this planet are more compassionate than his own damn brother!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" Knives yelled out without thinking.

"I dare easily; because you're nothing but a crying baby that can't even comprehend the thought of coexisting! Humans aren't the problem, you are!" Meryl yelled as she pointed at him. Knives stood up and glared at her and was about to say something when a knock at the door came. Meryl lost all concentration and went back to being fuzzy and foggy.

"Are you okay Mr. Knives?" Milly asked through the door.

"I'm fine," he snapped.

"Don't you snap at Milly," Meryl scolded.

"Are you sure? I heard you yelling," Milly stated as she opened the door. When she looked in she saw Knives standing up and holding a black cat with huge green eyes. He pushed the cat into her arms and stared at her.

"That thing jumped on me," Knives said before he pushed her out and closed the door.

'He's acting strange,' Milly thought before she walked off.

'How long are you going to be here?' Knives hurriedly asked as he turned back to Meryl.

"As long as you need my help," Meryl truthfully answered.

"Great," Knives sardonically said. Meryl frowned at that remark before she smiled at him and floated back into the air.

"So, what are the plants in the bulbs like?" Meryl asked.

Knives frowned at the question, but then looked up and by the expression on her face he could tell she was really curious. Maybe he could talk to this one being. She wasn't technically human anymore, so there would be no crime in association. It wouldn't be like he was going against his beliefs by talking to her. The only conversation he got out of Legato was about death and the others were just followers. Then his twin would only talk about 'love and peace'. He deemed that there would be no harm in talking to this professed 'guardian'.

'The plants in the bulbs are not like the plants that you would feed a Thomas, they are more complex,' Knives explained.

"I knew that, but I mean are they all female or male?" Meryl asked.

'I never really thought about their genders, but I imagine there are different genders,' Knives said.

"I know that they help us run or cities, but where did they come from?" Meryl asked.

'I don't know where they came from,' Knives answered.

"I guess it's lost history," Meryl joked as she leaned back in the air.

'It's something that I have to ask one them,' he said as he lay down.

"You can talk to them?" She asked with true interest.

'Yes I can.'

"Have you ever asked one if they want to be free?"

'No, it always occurred to me that they would want to be free.'

"If you never asked then how do you know? I mean if the plants are intelligent and superior wouldn't they be able to just leave?"

'This is something I don't want to discuss, it's getting late.'

"Then good night," Meryl said as she floated through the door.

Meryl sat in the kitchen as she watched the clock on the wall tick away. She couldn't stop the thoughts that raced throughout her mind as she sat on the table. She watched as Vash walked into the kitchen in a white shirt and his gray sweatpants. She chuckled when she remembered walking in on him. She frowned at the way he acted, but then he sat there in front of her and Milly fine after he realized they wouldn't run away. She knew that all those scars were from his all the good he did. Meryl watched as Vash set a glass of water on the table. She then watched as he went looking for donuts. She looked at the glass of water and imagined herself moving it.

She then reached her hand out and kept that image of her moving the water in her mind. Her hand touched the glass and she kept concentrating on the thought of moving the water. She then pushed the water and listened to its screech as it moved. Vash looked up and stared at the water. He took the donut out of his mouth and put it on the counter. Meryl picked up the donut and threw it at Vash's head. It smacked him in the head and he reached behind himself and caught the donut before it fell. She laughed when she saw the confusion on his face.

"Knives?" Vash whispered.

"Guess again," Meryl taunted even though he couldn't hear her.

"Milly?"

"Nope."

"Anybody?" Vash asked as he was answered with only silence and the night breeze.

A/N:

Please review ;)


	5. Demon

Demon 

"Talking"

'Thoughts or Mind Talk'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Meryl stretched as she turned around and gazed at the sleeping Knives. He finally went to sleep about two in the morning. He had been up almost all night thinking. Meryl had finally felt him lose battle and let sleep take over. She looked over and saw that clock read eight in the morning. She looked back over at Knives and saw that even in his sleep he looked like he was thinking. Meryl smiled at the fact that she could watch over her friends all night and not get tired. That was the plus side of being a spirit and not needing sleep, besides the fact she seemed at peace. 

Meryl floated through the door and smiled when she heard mumbling and a fall. She knew Milly just rolled out of bed and hit the floor again. She heard the door open and a yawning Milly dragged herself into the bathroom with her clothes in arm. Meryl smiled and watched the door close behind Milly as Milly started the shower.

"That was strange," Meryl pondered.

'A door just doesn't close on its own,' Meryl thought as she floated in the hallway.

Meryl deemed it the wind and decided to lie back as she waited for Milly to come out. She started to scratch her back every few seconds thinking she had an itch. She could feel something pushing at her back as she scratched. It started to burn as she soon as she stopped itching. She floated into the bathroom and saw that Milly was still in the shower. Meryl tired to look in the mirror and frowned when she realized that she was a spirit. She heard the shower turn off and floated out of the bathroom. Meryl waited by the door as she reclined in the air.

It was a few minutes before Milly walked out of the bathroom dressed in a white work shirt and blue overhauls. Meryl floated behind Milly and until she reached the kitchen. She then hovered over the kitchen as she watched Milly cook up a few eggs before she sat down and ate. Milly looked over at the clock before she ran over to the fridge and took a quick drink of orange juice. Meryl then watched Milly pick up her tools and then leave out the door.

Meryl knew she was supposed to stay with Knives, but leaving for an hour to watch Milly wouldn't hurt. She smiled when she saw the sun and did a flip in the air as she floated after the late Milly. When they arrived at Milly's work Meryl watched as she ran to the new part of her job. Ever since the town found water they decided to try and build a fountain that would help generate electricity so the plant would be able to receive some help in running the city.

"You're five minutes late," Milly's boss said.

"I'm sorry, it's just that it's been rough at home," Milly explained as she wiped a tear away.

"I forgot about … I'll let it go, just get to work," Her boss said.

"He's a jerk," Meryl said as she watched Milly leave the office and walk towards the fountain. Milly stood next to the beginnings of the fountain and took out her wrench and began to work on the piping.

"Milly, I'm so sorry that I left you to support the boys," Meryl apologized as she watched her work.

Meryl watched a bead of sweat trail down Milly's face as she worked on the pipe. Meryl's vision became blurry as she fell to the ground. She felt her legs become heavy as she fell from the sky. She hit the earth and Milly looked up as she watched a puff of sand fly up. Milly shrugged and just began to work again. Meryl writhed in pain as she felt the skin on her back burn and split as the wind picked up around her. A scream tore from her lips as she felt two things grow on her back. Milly fell backwards when a gust of wind swept her off her feet. She covered her ears when she heard the scream.

Milly crawled around and faced the blowing wind and opened her eyes. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she saw the last person she expected to see. Milly gazed in awe as Meryl flickered in and out of her vision; she was like a TV program going out in a storm. She whispered her name and Meryl dropped her head to the ground and clawed at her shoulders as a pair of wings exploded from the openings on her back in a burst of wind and white light. Milly squeezed her eyes shut as the light shone and turned away until the wind died down.

"Meryl?" Milly questioned as she opened her eyes and turned back to Meryl.

Milly's eyes widened when she turned back. She pushed her self to a sitting position and covered her eyes as she began to weep. Milly began to mumble gibberish as she wiped at her eyes. She crawled over to where Meryl was and began to claw at the sand.

"Give her back!" Milly yelled as she dug in that one spot.

'She's safe,' a masculine voice assured as Milly stopped and stood on her knees. She threw her head back and began to laugh. People stopped and stared at her as she laughed and cried. One of the workers came out and tapped her shoulder. Milly continued to laugh and cry until the man picked her up and carried her inside the office. He set her down in a chair while he went to talk to the boss.

"What do ya' want Tom?" The boss asked.

"It's about Thompson Mick," Tom said as he looked over at her now sobbing form.

"What the hell happened to her?" Mick demanded to know.

"You know that her friend and work associate died? She was saying a name and then began to talk gibberish," Tom explained as he looked over at Milly.

"Send her home," Mick said as he went back to work. Tom nodded before he walked out of the small corner office and back to Milly.

"Milly?" Tom questioned as he turned her face towards him.

"Wolfwood?" Milly asked as she reached out and touched the similar looking man.

"No Milly, it's Tom and I'm going to walk you home,"

"But Meryl," Milly cried, "I saw her."

Meryl shuddered as she felt something fall through her. It was so warm plus it carried such warmth. It was another soul; this is what it felt like to have another essence pass through her. This soul felt so familiar, yet she was too weak to open her eyes at that moment and see her. She knew it was Milly's soul that was giving her strength at that moment. Meryl slowly opened her eyes and raised herself to all fours as she slowly regained what consciousness she hand. Everything felt so different, so heavy. Meryl looked to her left and gasped when she saw a large white feather wing twice the size of her arm. She quickly looked to her right and pushed her self onto her butt when she saw the same size wing. She reached above her head and felt the air around.

"Thank god, there's no halo," Meryl sarcastically said as she brought her feet to her right side.

Meryl stood up and gasped when she realized she was standing. She reached out to touch the fountain and found that she could make one hand go through and the other stay on it. She smiled and then frowned when she realized that Milly was missing. She quickly spun around and saw a man walking Milly home. Meryl looked away when she realized that it was her fault that Milly had to see her, she reopened that wound.

"I just keep screwing things up," Meryl said as she leaned against the fountain.

"We all screw up," a masculine voice said. Meryl turned around and looked up when she saw legs hanging from the top of the fountain.

"Oh my god," Meryl all but yelled.

"I wish," the voice said with a grin

* * *

Knives yawned and rolled over when he heard the door slam and his door open. He growled and opened his ice blue eyes and sat up as he glared at the person that opened his door. He glared at the person expecting it to be that annoying spirit he was surprised to see his twin. Vash pulled a chair out from Knives desk and sat next to the bed. Knives continued to glare at his brother's smiling face. He finally rolled his eyes and decided to find out what his twin wanted. 

"What do you want?" Knives demanded. Vash's smile faltered for a brief moment.

"No good morning?" Vash asked. Knives growled and Vash decided not to try his brother's patience.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to come out with me and train?" Vash asked.

"You're going to give me my gun?" Knives mockingly asked as he raised an eyebrow. Vash gave him a dry look before he stood back up and pushed the chair back.

"Of course not, I wanted to try and learn about my abilities," Vash said before he walked to the door. He stopped when he heard Knives speak again.

"Do you think your abilities will help you reach **her**?" Knives asked. Vash took a deep breath before he left the room.

"If you want to come, meet me in the kitchen in few moments," Vash informed as he walked down the hall.

Knives stared at the doorway before he pushed the covers away. He dressed in his body suit and combed his hair. With a planning smile he walked down the hallway and then met his twin in the kitchen. Vash set a box of donuts on the table as he took a plain one and ate it. Knives looked at the donuts in disdain, but decided that he needed nourishment and so he took a jelly filled donut and bit into it. Vash shoved another donut in his mouth before he set two glasses of milk on the table. Knives ate the other half of his donut after he took a sip of milk.

"Jeez Knives, you don't have to be so formal," Vash said with his mouth full. Vash scowled at his twin's manners.

"Just because I don't have to be formal, doesn't mean I won't be for my own sake," Knives explained and then took another donut.

"Relax," Vash said as he shoved another donut in his mouth. Knives rolled his eyes and then stopped eating and stared at the door. Vash looked over and silently watched as Milly walked through the door.

"What are you doing back so soon?" Knives asked only to be ignored. Milly walked past Knives and stopped at Vash's side.

"She's here," Milly whispered, before she walked to her room and closed the door. Vash set his donut down and walked to the door and stared outside with a harden look. He knew reality was starting to bend in all different directions. Knives looked around and didn't see Meryl any where in sight. He could feel that she was in town with another soul or spirit.

"Let's go out into the desert now," Vash said before he walked out of the kitchen. Knives shrugged and stood up after grabbing another donut and walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Meryl grinned at her visitor and almost laughed when she watched him jump down next to her. He took a drag on his cigarette before he threw it to the ground and put it out. She shook her head at him before she hugged him and then stepped back. He walked around her and touched her wings before he and her sat down on the pipe. She watched as he wings flattened on his back much like a birds. 

"Why am I just seeing you now?" Meryl asked as she sat cross-legged.

"It's because you've been promoted to my status, a guardian angle," he said as he lit up another cigarette.

"Wolfwood, what type of an angle are you? I thought you wouldn't be able to smoke?" Meryl dryly asked.

"Eh, I'm just a good angel," Wolfwood said with a grin.

"Where did you get cigarettes?" Meryl asked.

"That isn't why I came to talk to you," Wolfwood stated.

"Okay then why are you here?" Meryl questioned.

"I'm Milly's angel, but Rem asked me to tell you that 'you have been promoted because you'll need the new abilities'," Wolfwood said as he blew some smoke out.

"Why don't I like where this is going?" Meryl asked herself.

"That's because if you really look at your house you'll notice a dark cloud following Vash and Knives," Wolfwood said.

"What is it?" Meryl asked as she jumped off the pipe and began to walk towards it. Wolfwood sighed before he began to follow Meryl.

"I can't tell you why it's there or what it is," Wolfwood stated.

"Wow, you're a mountain of help," Meryl sardonically said.

"We're angels, we have to make our own choices and figure things out on our own," Wolfwood informed.

"It doesn't feel pure," Meryl said in uncertainty.

"That's it short stuff, feel your environment and know what it feels like and how it's supposed to feel," Wolfwood coaxed.

"It's evil," Meryl stated as she let the disgust show. When she was only a minute away she could see that the cloud was a dark shadow. She watched Vash and Knives walk away from the house and into the desert. She gasped when she saw it following them.

"You got yourself a demon problem," Wolfwood stated as he threw down the finished cigarette.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him," Meryl growled as she began to fly towards Knives and Vash.

"You're going to need this," Wolfwood said as he threw her a pistol. Meryl stopped flying and floated in the air as she stared at the pistol.

"It's an angelic pistol," Wolfwood said as he turned towards the house.

"How do I get more bullets?" Meryl asked.

"Will it loaded," Wolfwood said as he flew off in the direction of Milly.

"I'm coming guys," Meryl said as she flew towards them.

"Stupid demons," Meryl mumbled as she flew in the direction of the twins. She flapped her wings harder as she watched the cloud come closer to them.

'I wonder what it wants,' Meryl thought as she came closer to the twins.

* * *

Vash and Knives were about two miles away from the town when they stopped walking. Knives looked around the area and frowned at all the sand. He kneeled down and pushed his hand under the sand as he closed his eyes. Vash turned around to face his brother when he felt a spike in energy. He watched as a flower pushed through the sand and blossomed. Knives opened his eyes and stood up to gaze upon his work. 

"The area was to dull," Knives said as he looked at his brother.

"How did you make it grow?" Vash asked as he kneeled down and stared at the flower.

"That is one of the many things you could do," Knives said.

"This planet does have a chance at being beautiful," Vash said in amazement.

"Knives!" Meryl yelled as she floated in next to him. Knives looked towards Meryl and ignored Vash as he began to talk.

'What is it and what happened to you?' Knives asked.

"There's a demon around here and I've been promoted to a true guardian angel until I get my body back," Meryl answered.

"Knives? Are you listening?" Vash asked.

"Yes, and I'll teach you how to use your plant abilities," Knives said.

"I need you to stay with Vash while I search for this demon," Meryl said as she loaded the pistol.

'I can feel something different in the air,' Knives said to her.

"It's here, Meryl said as she watched the a body fall to the ground.

Meryl made herself invisible to Knives' eyes and ran towards the body that fell. She held the pistol up as she approached the body. She stopped when she saw that it was surround by black feathers. She shook her head and circled the thing before she felt a increase in energy. Black feathers exploded everywhere and the blast caused Meryl to land a few more feet away. It was kneeling in a circle of black feathers and its wings were open.

"What do you want?" Meryl demanded to know.

The thing looked up and its red gaze pierced Meryl's very essence. She shivered when she watched it stand up and face her. She glared at it and tried not to shudder at the evil she felt radiating off of it. It took a step out of the circle and laughed. Meryl pointed the gun at it and watched it laugh even more. Its skin was a coal color and she could see the scales on it. It was like a human serpent.

"Do you think you can stop me?" Its deep silky voice asked. Meryl clicked the gun and aimed for the heart.

"I'm willing to find out," Meryl said. Its eyes hardened making it's devious stare turn to a burning hate.

"You can't stop me, I have existed for more then two hundred years," it growled out.

"I won't let you harm my boys," Meryl said as she fired. It hit the thing in the heart causing it to move back a little. It evilly grinned as it stuck a finger into its wound and pulled the bullet out.

"I am Legion, and my master wants the soul of those two," Legion said as he pointed at the twins.

"Well, I'm Meryl and I can't let you take their souls," Meryl stated as she began to shoot at Legion.

He laughed as he took ever bullet. Meryl willed the gun reloaded and went to fire again. Legion charged her and backhanded her through Vash. Vash shuddered and Knives eyes widened in shock as he watched Meryl hit the sand. Knives grabbed Vash by the arm and led him away from Meryl's spirit. Meryl quickly jumped up when she saw Legion run at Knives with a spear raised. She aimed the pistol at Legion and couldn't think of any place to hit him where it would stop him.

"Please work," Meryl whispered as she squeezed the trigger and watched the bullet fly.

The bullet exploded into his back causing him to scream. Legions spear dissolved into the air as a white tornado of energy appeared and sucked him into it. Meryl laid back in the sand as she thought about how Knives almost died at that moment. She looked into the sky and saw that the dark energy was no longer around. She stood up and walked towards Knives and smiled at Vash's oblivious form before she faced Knives. Knives nodded at Vash's answer to his question.

"It's safe again," Meryl informed as she jumped into the air and floated.

'You look like hell,' Knives stated. Meryl laughed when Knives used the word hell.

"Hell, you don't even know all of it," Meryl whispered to him before she turned around and watched Vash trained.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**I won't be updating for awhile since reviews are low.That way I'll have time to rethink the way I'm going with this fic

Criticman101: Thank you for the great review you gave! It made my day.

Aine of Knockaine:Thanks for droppin a review ; )


	6. My Only Love

Author's Note:  
I finally decided to post another chapter because Iowe it to my wonderful reviewers. I also finished typing this story, now it's a matter of posting it.  
Remember to review and if any questions I'll answer them when I post again : p

* * *

My Only Love

"Talking"

'Thinking or Mind talk'

_Flashback_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

It had been three days since Legion tried to kill Vash and Knives. Meryl was still explaining that something almost killed him. He understood that a demon attacked, he just didn't understand that he couldn't see that. She sat in the air and turned around so Knives could see her wings. He stared at her wings and even felt where they were connected. He covered his mouth and sat back down on the bed. Meryl quietly watched him as he pondered his questions. 

"I'm going to go float around," Meryl said as she started to walk through the door. Knives waived her away and she didn't even turn around.

She walked over to Milly's room and saw that she was asleep. Milly had slept the past few days away. Meryl looked around for Wolfwood and didn't see or sense him anywhere. She walked closer to Milly before she kneeled next to her form. Meryl reached out and brushed a stray bang from her face as she lightly snored. Meryl let her own tear fall as she watched her friend sleep. She watched Milly's mouth move and leaned in closer to her.

"What did you say?" Meryl whispered to Milly.

"Why'd you go Meryl?" Milly quietly mumbled.

"I didn't mean to leave you," Meryl whispered as she backed away. Milly's eyes slightly opened and Meryl watched her eyes roll in her direction.

"Your safe," Milly whispered as she stared at Meryl.

"Yes, I'm safe and so are you," Meryl assured as she watched Milly blink and yawn.

"Will you come back?" Milly asked.

"I'm trying," Meryl said with a smile.

"Promise?" Milly asked with a yawn. Meryl hesitated before she promised and nodded.

"I promise," Meryl promised before she covered Milly and disappeared. Milly yawned again before she rolled over and went back to sleep.

* * *

Meryl floated through the floor and landed on the table as she watched Vash attempt breakfast. Vash was swinging his hips and singing to his headphones as he watched the eggs cook. He dropped his headphones and screamed like a girl when his eggs went up in a burst of flame. Vash ran over to the sink to fill up a cup of water. She snapped her fingers and watched at the water from the faucet travel over to the pan. He then watched the faucet turn off. He set the cup off water down and gazed at the water strangely. He dumped the eggs in the trash before he reached for a donut and began to eat and chew. 

'Could it have been Knives?' Vash thought as he sat on the nearest chair.

"Maybe I can get him to see me," Meryl said as she sat in front of him. She waived her hand in front of him only to have him bite into the donut again.

"No, Knives is upstairs," Vash assured his self as he answered his own question.

"How do I get you to see me or at least her me again?" Meryl asked Vash as she looked over at the water.

She hesitated as she concentrated on her hand and reached out towards Vash. She was a breath away from touching his hair as she held her fingers steady. Meryl held her breathe as she reached out and touched his hair. She felt its smooth silkiness as she pushed it back. Vash jumped back, knocking over his chair and glass of water as he felt pressure on his head. Meryl smiled at him as she realized she could now touch him. She just had to get him to see her now.

"Who's there?" He asked as he pressed himself against the wall.

"Sorry I can't answer you," She whispered as she stood up and watched as he picked up the chair.

"It's just the wind," Vash said as he turned and looked outside the window to see a nothing blowing.

"Sorry, I'm not the wind," Meryl said with a frown. She watched Vash walk over to the sink and pick up a towel. He wiped the table off of its water and then he sat down. He laid his head down and stayed there with his eyes open.

"I'm sorry Vash, I didn't intend to scare you. I just need to tell you something important, and now I can't. I'm just finding life or death ironic at this point in time," Meryl explained.

She watched him sit up and slump back in his chair. He was staring at the ceiling and so she followed his gaze. She saw that the paint was an off white from the area she fell through.

"Not only am I not able to tell you how much I love you, I'm staining walls," Meryl said with gentle laugh. Meryl sat back down on the table and quickly turned around when she felt an energy approaching. She looked back at Vash and then turned back around to see Wolfwood standing in front of her.

"So, now your scaring people?" Wolfwood asked as he leaned against the wall. Meryl glared at Wolfwood before she stuck her nose in the air.

"It's not on purpose," Meryl defended.

"Sure," Wolfwood said as laughed at her blushing face.

"I just want him to know that I'm here with him," Meryl said as she longing gazed at Vash. Wolfwood shook his head before he took a seat next to Meryl.

"I'm sure he knows that you'll be with him," Wolfwood assured.

"I have a personal question to ask you if you don't mind," Meryl stated.

"Go ahead and ask me anything," Wolfwood said.

Meryl took a deep breath before she asked, "How'd you feel when you died?"

"I felt horrible, I didn't even want to see Milly or be around you guys," Wolfwood truthfully answered as he lit up another smoke.

"Why'd you fell that way? I mean I all I wanted was to be around Vash and help him the best I could," Meryl stated as she let some anger show.

"Maybe that makes you stronger then me, but they let me know that it was my time to go. Understand that I have no second chance to return to Milly. Where I'm at now is where I'm going to stay," Wolfwood answered.

"I'm sorry I asked. I didn't mean to stir anything up," Meryl said.

"It's okay, it's just that I'm still ashamed of what I felt. I guess I didn't want to feel the pain anymore, and when I saw Milly cry it made me want to go to hell for making her feel that way," Wolfwood said as he stared into space and let his mind wander.

"I do understand what you feel, because I felt … no I still feel horrible for making Vash and Milly suffer," Meryl said as she tried to relate.

"Ever now and then the guilt still hits me," Wolfwood said.

"Don't feel guilty, you did what you had to do to protect her and she knows that you did your best," Meryl happily said.

"Yeah, Milly's amazing, it's a wonder that she manages to smile," Wolfwood said.

"That's what I love about Milly, she makes light of any situation," Meryl said as she jumped off the table and began to follow Vash.

Wolfwood got up and followed Meryl outside where he saw Meryl watching Vash practicing with his gun. He had an egg balanced on his gun and was practicing drawing. When Vash finally missed he sat down and stared at the broken egg that was in the sand. It had managed to hit a rock and break. He then looked up into the sky and watched at the stars began to come out. He then looked back and saw Knives sitting on the roof looking at the sky.

"Why weren't you at Milly's side when I visited?" Meryl asked. Wolfwood leaned against the building and sighed.

"It's about time I told you," Wolfwood said as he looked at Meryl.

"Told me what?" Meryl asked in confusion.

"I met Rem and she gave me a message to give to you," Wolfwood began.

'Meryl,' Knives called out to her.

"Hold on Wolfwood, Knives called," Meryl said.

"He can see and talk to you?" The shocked Wolfwood asked.

"Yeah, I think it's because he's more in tone with his plant abilities," Meryl answered before she flew over to Knives.

'I was wondering what you were doing to Vash to make him make so much noise," Knives mused as he looked at Meryl.

"I put out a fire he started and he got all jumpy when he saw it," Meryl explained with a sheepish grin.

'Try not to make him so jumpy, and who are you talking to?" Knives asked.

"You could hear me talk to him?" Meryl asked.

'Yes, but I can't hear whoever it is,' Knives said.

"It's just an old friend," Meryl said and she jumped of the roof and left Knives.

Meryl walked over to Wolfwood and saw him watching Vash. He looked over at Meryl and he threw down the finished cigarette before he faced her.

"What did he want?" Wolfwood asked.

"Nothing but to see who I was talking to," Meryl said.

"Anyways, Rem wants you to complete another deed before you go," Wolfwood said.

"Why? What about Knives?" Meryl asked.

"You are going to be allowed to leave Knives' side for this one job," Wolfwood explained.

"But why must I do this? I want to go back to Vash," Meryl whined.

"She said that you would be perfect for this job because already she can see a change in Knives," Wolfwood answered as he made quotes with his fingers.

"Tell me the job before I die of the suspense," Meryl sarcastically said.

"You remember Legato?" Wolfwood asked.

"Yeah, what about him?" Meryl cautiously asked.

"Every now and then we a soul that's stuck in purgatory," Wolfwood started to say.

"And let me guess. He's one of the souls that's stuck in purgatory?" Meryl asked.

"Yep the psycho is stuck in purgatory because what he did wasn't entirely his fault," Wolfwood quoted again.

"What do you mean?" Meryl curiously asked.

"He was raised by Knives," Wolfwood said.

"Really?" Meryl asked now that she was truly interested.

"Yep, and he knows no other way to live," Wolfwood explained.

"I'll do it, I'll help him," Meryl said as she remembered what Legato made Vash do.

"I knew you wouldn't let us down," Wolfwood said.

"How do I get to purgatory?" Meryl asked.

"Go through any mirror," Wolfwood said as he walked through the wall.

'Only a little bit longer until I can come back to them,' Meryl thought and let a true smile show.


	7. Hear Me

Hear Me

"Talking"

'Thinking or mind talk'

_Flashback_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Vash remained hidden in a closet behind many coats and old sweaters. He listened to the footsteps as they came down the hallway and suddenly stopped. He held his breathe knowing that hell hath no fury scorned, or in this case hell hath no fury like a woman on a cleaning day. The closet door swung open and Vash remained still as he saw two brown eyes peer through the clothes.

"Mr. Vash, I need you to clean the front room when I go to work," Milly said as she spoke to Vash.

Milly pulled her tool kit out of the closet as she yawned. It was only dawn and she was already heading out the door. She walked over to the counter and grabbed a donut before she took a gulp of milk out of the carton. She put the carton back picked up her flashlight.

"What about Knives?" Vash whined as he came out of the closet (funny isn't it?).

"Knives agreed to clean the kitchen," Milly said with a smile as she walked towards the front door.

"Really?" Vash asked.

"Really," Milly said as she opened the front door and jumped. She gazed at what appeared to Vash as empty air, before she nodded and smiled.

"What's wrong?" Vash asked as he looked over at her.

"Let's just say I was touched by an angel," Milly said as she giggled and walked out the door.

"That woman is to cheerful," Knives said as he put a bucket of hot water on the floor. Vash looked over and saw that Knives was wearing an older pair of pants and a white shirt. Knives walked away and then came back with another bucket of hot water. He pushed the bucket into Vash's hands before he pushed Vash out of the kitchen and closed the door.

"Why are you always so nasty to Vash?" Meryl asked as she watched Knives scrub the stove.

'Vash has always been babied. He needs a firm hand,' Knives answered.

"So tearing off his right arm was a firm hand?" Meryl sarcastically asked.

'He needs to know that the world is a cruel place,' Knives replied.

"The world is what you make it," Meryl replied before she went into the front room.

"The world is always cruel," Knives whispered as he angrily scrubbed the grease.

* * *

Meryl watched as Vash ran a finger along the windowsill. He shook his head when he lifted his finger and it was gray. He then wiped his finger on his pants and Meryl rolled her eyes. She smiled when she saw him reach into the bucket and quickly pull his hand back. 

"HOT!" He yelled as he blew on his hand.

"Needle noggin," Meryl said as she floated closer to him to look at his red hand.

She reached out and touched his hand. He shivered and noticed his hand was back to normal color. He careful pulled the sponge out and squeezed the water out. He wiped down the windowsill and smiled when it was back to its normal brown color. He then walked around the room wiping down the sills. Vash then went into the kitchen only to have Knives throw window cleaner at him with some towels.

"Thanks," Vash said.

"He wasn't trying to be helpful," Meryl said as she sat down on the table.

Vash looked around the room before he shook his head and went around cleaning the windows. He then pulled back the curtains to let light in and then sprayed the window down. Meryl floated behind him and hesitated before she placed both her hands on his shoulders and leaned close to his ear. She gently blew on his ear causing him to reach up and itch his ear.

'I wonder if he'll ever see me,' Meryl thought as she floated around him.

"When do you plan to go to purgatory?" Wolfwood asked as he stared out the window.

"I'll go tomorrow after I make sure everything's safe around here," she answered before she sat down on the windowsill.

"I know you miss him, but why are you so determined to get him to see you?" Wolfwood asked.

"Because I want him to know that I never left," Meryl answered as she waived a hand in front of Vash.

"Just remember what you have to do," Wolfwood warned before he disappeared. Meryl growled before she walked over to Vash and kicked the bucket over. It went flying and hit the wall. Vash quickly jumped away and looked around the room.

"Now I know that something's here," Vash said as he looked at every little detail of the room.

Meryl smiled as she saw that Vash had a reaction to her little spill. She now knew that he was going to have a reaction to whatever she did. She floated around him and tapped him on his left shoulder. He looked to his left and his eyebrows furrowed as he thought about what to do. Meryl looked over and saw that the door opened and Knives walked into the room.

'What are you doing to him?' Knives asked.

"I'm trying to get him to hear me," Meryl said as she sighed in aggravation.

"What are you doing Vash?" Knives asked as he faintly smiled.

"I think … the house … is haunted," Vash whispered as he looked around the room. Knives rolled his eyes as he walked over to where Vash was standing.

"Great he thinks I'm a ghost," Meryl said as she glared at Vash.

'You are a ghost,' Knives said.

"Still, the needle noggin should know I'm here!" Meryl yelled into Vash's ear.

Vash yelped and jumped back as Knives grinned and sat down and started lightly laughing. He then started to laugh in full-blown laughter. Meryl looked over at him and felt his forehead thinking he was feverish. Vash stared at his twin in confusion as he took a step back in worry. Knives fell off his chair and rolled around on the floor as he laughed at his the two. When Knives calmed down his face was red and he was rubbing his eyes as he let out a few more laughs.

"Are you okay?" Vash asked.

"I'm fine. It's you two who aren't okay," Knives said with a grin.

"What are you doing?" Meryl asked in worry.

"Us two? Whom are you talking about?" Vash asked thinking his brother finally snapped.

"You are so blind," Knives began, "You have always … and I mean always been unaware."

"What are you talking about?" Vash asked.

Knives looked seriously at Vash as he stood up. Vash dropped his towels as he stared at his brother in confusion. Meryl sat in the air right above them as she smoothed out the feathers on her right wing. It was one of those moments that had a silence so thick you could cut it. Meryl pulled a feather out and winced. She held the feather in her hand and as she listened to Knives and Vash.

"Meryl, I'm talking about the woman that you love," Knives growled.

"You know nothing of her so don't you even speak about her!" Vash ordered as his eyes narrowed.

"I know enough to know she's still here," Knives calmly said.

"She's dead! You have no right to talk about her in any way," Vash calmly said in an angry, even voice.

"Look around you! Your ghost **is** her!" Knives yelled as he pointed above them.

"Maybe everybody is right, you lost it," Vash said. Knives growled before he punched Vash in the jaw. Vash fell down and rubbed his jaw as he glared at Knives.

"What the hell was that for?" Vash and Meryl yelled.

"That is for being such a needle noggin!" Knives growled as he ran a hand through his hair. Vash's eyes widened in realization and Knives smirked when he saw the realization in his brother's eyes.

'There's no way he could of known that nickname. Only two people called me that and …their both dead,' Vash thought.

"Vash," Meryl whispered as she kneeled down next to him. Vash looked over towards Meryl before he looked up at Knives.

"Why?" Vash asked.

"Why what?" Knives asked.

"Don't you dare play dumb Knives," Vash warned, "Why say **that** name?"

"That's what she's been calling you all day," Knives answered.

"All day?" Vash asked.

"Practically all week," Knives said.

"Is that why things have been thrown at me?" Vash asked with a smile.

"She has done that, but you have to just listen. Milly can now see and hear her and I talk to her. All you have to do is listen," Knives said.

"Why tell me this?" Vash asked.

"Because I'm sick hearing her complain and mope," Knives said as he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

"Thanks Knives," Meryl said as she heard him complain in his head about annoying angels.

Vash looked around the room cautiously before he walked over to the table and sat down. He cleared his thought before he closed his eyes and listened. When he didn't hear anything he decided that he should try making the first move.

"Meryl?" Vash whispered in doubt. Meryl rolled her eyes before she stood up and pulled out a chair. Vash's eyes widened in shock as he watched the chair move out. He shook his head in an attempt to clear his mind.

"Is it really you?" Vash asked.

'This is my chance to let him know I'm here,' Meryl thought as she fisted her hand and prepared to knock twice on the table, 'But if I fail, I don't want him to stay here forever.'

Each tick of the clock made Vash lean forward in anticipation. He waited for what seemed like an eternity. Meryl stood up and prepared to sink through the floor and into the storage space. Before she could lose what form she had she heard Vash speak.

"I can feel your energy. Why don't you answer me?" Vash asked. Meryl looked over at Vash and could see the sorrow in his eyes.

"I can't let you waste away for a false hope," Meryl whispered as she let her ghostly form gently touch Vash's cheek.

"If you cared for me you'd let me make the choice of what to do," Vash angrily said as he blinked his tears away. She could now see that his eyes held determination.

"I do care for you! That's why I'm fighting so hard," Meryl stated as she angrily floated around Vash.

"That's why I'm waiting for you," Vash answered.

"Hearing and seeing me is not a healthy relationship," Meryl said.

"Seeing and hearing you will be enough if there's no other way," Vash said with one of his serious smiles.

"I can't torture you and make you think I'm coming back," Meryl said as the tears began to form.

"I can hear you," Vash said, "I'd wait an eternity for you."

Meryl's frown turned into a watery smile as she covered her mouth. Her eyes watered and she dropped to her knees as she started to cry.

"I want you to move on if I don't make it," Meryl cried into her hands. Vash frowned as heard the soft wails.

"Hey, if I have to … I'll come to you," Vash whispered with a faint smile.

Meryl looked up and into Vash's eyes before she really saw the man. It was as if a new light had appeared and changed her sight. She not only saw the goofy idiot that cared for everyone, or the serious man who could win gunfights, she saw actually saw his other side. It was the loving side that loved her because she was a woman. She wrapped her arms around him and she could feel him tense in shock before he relaxed and wrapped his arms around the air.

"You won't have to come to me … I'm coming to you," Meryl said as she leaned her invisible form against him.

They didn't hear the door creak as they stood in their moment of time. It wasn't until they heard a giggle that they pulled away. Vash looked over and saw Milly laughing with a slight blush; even Knives had a grin on his face. Vash blushed before he was pushed backwards on his behind. Meryl jumped through a wall and Milly busted out in laughter. Knives rolled his eyes before he left the room and then the house. Vash just shrugged and scratched the back of his head nervously.

* * *

Knives gazed up at the starry sky before he growled clenched his hands in anger. He looked ahead and saw that everyone in town was in their own house and peacefully asleep. He could hear no noise or drunks. All he could get is images of dreams when he listened with his mind. He sighed and leaned back as he stared at the town. He found that no matter what he did, he couldn't bring himself to do any harm.

'What is wrong with me?' Knives asked no one.

'I should be out there destroying those spiders and enjoying their screams of terror … and yet I can't even bring myself to extinguish on pathetic life.'

Knives laid back and stared into the sky again as he thought about the SEEDS ship and the crew.

'How is it that Vash constantly looks at the good of everything?' Knives asked again as a look of confusion passed his face.

'I used to think I knew everything about the spiders, and my twin.'

Knives rolled over and turned around as he stared at the town again.

"It would be to easy," Knives whispered with a frown.

'Have I changed because of that … Meryl?'

"That's it."

'Yet, this inner peace and the way that spider, Milly acts is all the same very odd. She trusts me and yet treats me as an equal. She has not tried to harm or abuse me in anyway.'

"Maybe they are different," Knives pondered.

'They haven't polluted this planet and they are trying to make something out of it.'

"I'll try a different view for now," Knives said as he looked into the town. Knives turned his head and looked at the girl that appeared next to him. Her violet gray eyes held an irony in them. He sat up and she sat next to him.

"What's wrong?" Knives asked out loud.

"Have you ever cared for someone?" Meryl asked as she looked into the dessert.

"Just Vash," Knives hesitantly answered.

"I have a fear, and it's not of death," Meryl said as she sighed.

"What is this fear since you're already dead?" Knives asked in a confused tone.

"I have a fear that I won't come back, and I won't be able to see Vash ever again," Meryl whispered.

"But won't you remain a spirit?" Knives curiously asked.

"Yes, but not here," Meryl answered.

"Where?" Knives asked.

"You'll know soon enough," Meryl whispered before she vanished.

Knives glared at the spot Meryl was previously at before he stood up and stretched. He then easily jumped down off the roof before he looked one last time at the town and walked into the house. Vash threw a donut at Knives and he easily caught it before he went into his bedroom.


	8. See Me

  
See Me

"Talking"

'Thinking or Mind Talk'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Meryl sat in her corner as she watched Knives lightly snore in his sleep. She yawned and then looked into the mirror before she sighed. Today was the day that she was going to earn her body back. Purgatory didn't seem that far away since all she had to do was go through a mirror. She looked at the clock and saw that it was already noon. Since it was Saturday, Milly didn't have to work. She was going to stay home and do laundry while she made Vash go into town. She floated over to the window when she heard a door shut and watched as Vash walked towards town.

"Go with him," Knives said as he rolled to his side.

"Are you sure?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah, I'm not as incompetent as that idiot," Knives mumbled as he fell asleep. Meryl smiled before she flew out the window and towards Vash.

"Vash!" Meryl yelled as she flew towards him. He stopped walking and could hear Meryl coming closer.

"I'm waiting," Vash whispered to her.

"Where are you going?" Meryl asked.

"The Market to get tonight's dinner," Vash explained.

"God help Milly and Knives," Meryl mumbled.

"Hey!" Vash yelled causing peopled to turn and look at him.

"Mommy that man's talking to himself," the little girl whispered.

"Just ignore the strange man," the mother said as he pulled her daughter away.

"Great," Vash whispered as he walked into the market.

Vash was about to pick up hamburger meat only to feel something press into his back.

"Meryl?" Vash asked.

"Guess again blonde," a deep voice said.

"Shit," Vash whispered.

"Just stay where you are and no sudden movements!" The guy growled.

"Everybody put your hands up and don't move!" Another man yelled as he shot into the air.

Vash slowly tried to look to his left to see that there were three men in the store, including the guy with the gun in his back. The guy that didn't talk went around to the registers and started to collect the money. Meryl watched as the man that let off the first shot guarded the doors making sure that nobody tried to get out or in.

"Frank! The cops are here!" The guy yelled to the one at the cash registers.

"Willy, why are you just guarding that guy with the spiked hair?" Frank asked.

"I saw him at a gun tournament," Willy answered.

"Bob," Frank yelled to the man at the doors.

"Yeah?"

"Guard the idiot with the hair so Willy can take money from the others," Frank ordered.

When Willy left Vash turned around and saw that there were people with their money out. He patted his side and realized that the only weapon he had was his fake arm gun and the knife in his boot. He cussed in his head when he looked at the guy walking towards him

'If I could just get him to let the people go,' Vash thought.

"Don't talk to me Vash, but don't do anything stupid," Meryl warned.

"You know he's going to do something dumb," Wolfwood said. Meryl jumped in surprise before she turned around and punched him in the face.

"Why they hell are you here?" Meryl asked.

"Why hello to you too. Anyways, Milly's down at her work picking up her check," Wolfwood answered as he rubbed his cheek.

"Why aren't you with her?" Meryl asked as she watched Vash.

"Knives is with her," Wolfwood said.

"Then leave me alone while I watch Vash," Meryl growled and then looked over to see that he was already gone.

When she looked back down she gasped when she saw two of the thieves knocked out and Vash and the other one at a stand off. Vash was weaponless and the other thief was shaking with his gun in his hand. Meryl floated down to the ground and stood in front of Vash knowing that something was bound to go wrong.

"Why don't you just calm down and let the people go," Vash suggested as he took a step foreword.

"I said stand where you are!" The thief yelled as he aimed his gun more steadily.

'Shit he's going to fire,' Meryl thought in a panic.

"Come on, I'm sure you want to leave," Vash said.

"Shut up and stay where you are!" The thief yelled as he aimed for Vash's heart.

'He can't dodge a unexpected bullet,' Meryl thought as she looked at the unsuspecting Vash.

"How about you just let us go and you can out run the cops?" Vash asked.

"I said SHUT UP!" The man yelled as he fired.

It was to close to move out of the range of the bullet. Meryl threw her hands in front of her with her palms facing out. She concentrated and a pure white energy came from within her that made a wall in front of Vash and her. Vash watched in amazement as he watched what seemed like a bright light appear in front of him. He thought he was dead, but when he saw angel wings of a pure white he smiled. He saw a short girl with short black hair. He could just imagine the look of determination on her face.

"Meryl," he whispered as he watched the energy spike die down.

The thief was on the ground and passed out. Meryl turned around and smiled at Vash as she walked towards him. People that were still inside the market were in shock as they cried. Children were asking their parents if they saw that angel. Vash wanted to so badly to reach out and touch her. She shook her head before she smiled and vanished into the air. Vash frowned and went back to his shopping like nothing had happen.

* * *

Meryl waited inside the house for Vash to return. She had a strange feeling that Knives wasn't happy. She floated up into Knives' room and sat on the bed while she waited for them to return home. She flinched when she heard the door slam and heard footsteps coming up the stairs. The door to his room swung up without him touching it and just as quickly closed when he stomped in. 

"What's wrong?" Meryl asked knowing that he about to go one about some stupid spiders.

"What's wrong? What isn't wrong?" Knives asked as he almost yelled.

"The sky isn't wrong, fate isn't wrong, you're not wrong," Meryl listed as she slightly moved over when Knives sat down.

"Fate is wrong!" Knives argued.

"Why what happened?" Meryl asked.

"I hate the fact that I have to sit here and deal with those pathetic spiders," Knives growled as he pointed out the window.

"**Those** pathetic spiders happen to be my race, and I know for a fact that you will have to deal with them," Meryl growled out in irritation.

"If only Vash would of seen things my way I…"

"You still would have been miserable and missing something in your life," Meryl cut him off.

"I just want to clean this planet up of the spiders," Knives said as he dropped his head into his hands.

"You don't have to kill all of us in order to do that," Meryl said. Knives looked up and gave her a puzzled look.

"Explain," he said.

"Not all of us are evil. There are some us that even fear our own because of what **they** choose to do. We can't control the actions of others, but we can try and stop them," Meryl explained with a smile.

"What do you choose to do when you 'stop them'?" Knives asked.

"It is true that we can't save everyone, because some people truly enjoy the evil they create. They take pleasure in the suffering of others, but we use a system where we try and make the best choices."

"How are you positive that your choice is right?"

"The truth is we're not always positive. We try the best we can based on the facts, Knives. If you still want to judge the whole race based on the actions of a few, please look at the good and not just the bad."

Knives sat there in silence and Meryl knew that he was truly thinking over her words. Meryl smiled and watched Knives think in what was a comfortable silence.

'Vash is right, Knives can be saved,' Meryl thought careful not to broadcast.

Meryl was about to say something when the bedroom door swung open. Knives looked up and growled at the fact he was being interpreted during his thoughts. Meryl gasped and smiled when she realized that the person in khaki pants and a white shirt was looking at her. He ran over and tried to pull her into a hug, but settled for just sitting on the floor next to her.

"I thought this would never happen."

"Vash, you needle noggin, get out of my room!" Knives yelled.

Vash squealed like a girl before he ran out of the room and Meryl went with him. Before Meryl left she smiled at Knives and waived bye. She rolled her eyes when she heard something falling down the stairs. She took on a more solid form before she walked down the stairs. She lightly touched Vash on the cheek and gasped when his aquamarine eyes opened. He pushed himself up and reached up to lay his hand on hers.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Vash said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"You'd honestly think I'd let you off of the twenty-four hour surveillance?" Meryl asked with a smile.

"Not really," Vash answered with a goofy grin.

"Would you like to sit down or do you enjoy the floor?" Meryl asked before she pulled out a chair and sat down. Vash looked confused before he decided to stand up and walk over to the table and take a seat.

"Want something to drink?" He asked. Meryl gave him a dry look before Vash realized she didn't drink or eat anything.

"I need to tell you something very important," Meryl began.

'Maybe I'll get an I love you,' Vash thought with a blush. Meryl's left eyebrow rose in confusion as she gazed at Vash.

"I'm going to be going away for a while."

"What?" Vash asked in shock.

"I know you just finally started to hear me and now see me," Meryl said as she looked at her transparent form.

"Why do you have to go?" Vash asked in desperation.

"Yes, why go now?" Knives asked as he walked into the room.

"I have something important that I have to do before I earn my body back," Meryl said.

"Or are you tired of being my angel?" Knives asked. Vash looked between Meryl and Knives and shook his head. This was news to him, Meryl a guardian angel, especially Knives' angel.

"You're his angel?" Vash managed to ask.

"Yes, and I can't tell you anymore then that," Meryl stated.

"Tell me where you're going and why," Knives ordered.

"Vash can you leave the room?" Meryl asked.

"I don't want you to go," Vash said.

"I have to if I ever want to live again," Meryl said.

"Then why do I have to leave the room?" Vash asked as he stood up.

"This is something that you can't hear," Meryl said as she let the sorrow show through her eyes.

"Get me before you leave," Vash said as he left the room. Meryl deeply sighed before she smiled and then let Knives sit.

"You want to know where I'm going?" Meryl angrily asked.

"Yeah now spill," Knives demanded.

"I have to go to purgatory to find a lost soul. This soul is in a deep depression and can't move on to heaven or hell," Meryl explained.

"Whose soul is it?" Knives asked.

"You should know, you're the reason he's dead," Meryl calmly said.

"Who? I was the reason for a lot of peoples deaths," Knives calmly stated.

"Legato," Meryl answered.

"Why didn't he just get sent to hell?" Knives asked.

"I can't believe you!"

"What? What did I do?"

"The reasons he can't go anywhere is because the choices he made are because of what you did to him. Do you think it's fair that he is punished because of another's sin?" Meryl asked.

"It's not like I cared, so don't go all self righteous on me" Knives defended.

"Would you want to be judged for someone else's sin?" Meryl asked as she left Knives in a thick and guilty silence.

She floated through the door and saw Vash looking out a window. She never noticed, but there was a mirror right next to that window. She walked over to Vash and looked into the mirror. Vash lazily looked over Meryl and saw her staring into the mirror. He stood up and walked behind her and only saw his reflection in the mirror.

"What do see when you look in the mirror?" Meryl asked.

"I see my reflection," Vash answered.

"No, what do you **see** in your reflection, your eyes?" Meryl seriously asked without turning around.

"Nothing, but a man with nothing," Vash truthfully answered.

"Do you want to know what I see?" She asked.

"Is it bad?" He asked.

"Vash, you're anything but bad. I see a kind, loving man with everything to offer," Meryl answered as she lightly blushed.

"Wow, being dead has made you more calm," Vash said ruining the moment. Meryl growled before she turned around and smacked him.

"Least Knives doesn't ruin our moments," Meryl mumbled. She quickly regretted that sentence when she saw that his eyes were sharp with anger and laced with hurt.

"Well, then go find **your** precious Knives, because I obviously don't want you" Vash said as he got up and left.

Meryl went to reach out for him but stopped knowing that it was to late to talk to him since he was gone. She could feel her heart breaking and knew that if she left now it might not be so good. She covered her face and began to sob until she heard a noise. Knives walked into the room with a doubtful face when he saw that Meryl had tears on her face.

"What happened?" Knives asked while pretending he didn't care.

"Nothing, I have to go. If I don't come back by tonight tell Vash … tell him …"

"You love him?" Knives asked.

"Yes, tell him I'm sorry and that I really do love him," Meryl said with a haunting smile before she left through the mirror.

Knives just stood there stunned. It wasn't Meryl's confession that stunned him. It was that way she smiled and that tear stained face. He had only seen that smile on certain people. He never expected to see that smile on her face. Knives followed Vash's thoughts upstairs to his room and paused at the door. He pushed open the door and saw Vash lying on the bed with his face in his pillow. Knives glared and scoffed before he punched Vash in the side of the head.

"What the hell was that for?" Vash yelled.

"That is for being such an idiot!" Knives yelled back.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Vash demanded to know as he glared at his twin.

"What did you do to make Meryl so upset?" Knives demanded to know.

"What did I do? You're the one that took her from me!" Vash accused as he stood up and glared.

"Now what the hell are **you **talking about?" Knives asked with a look of confusion.

"You took the only person that cared for me away!"

"You truly are an idiot," Knives growled.

"Stop calling me that!"

"If you only took the time to notice then you'd know that she is the one that **love's you**!" Knives yelled out making sure that he didn't miss a word.

"She love's me?" Vash asked.

"Yeah, but now you may never see her again."

"She love's me."

"When she left she was going to purgatory."

"She loves… what? Why?"

"She may get stuck there."

"Why did she go?"

"To save a soul!"

"Why won't she come back?"

"When she left she gave me a smile of a person that goes somewhere they know they'll die at," Knives said.

"Not again," Vash whispered. "Why does everyone I care about die?"

That one sentence cut Knives deeper then any knife or gunshot wound could. He remembered Rem and knew what he did was wrong.

"I think she love's you enough to come back. The decision is left in her hands not yours," Knives said.

"What?"

"Everyone makes a choice and they have to ether live or die by that choice," Knives said before he left Vash alone.


	9. Touch Me

Author's Notes:  
Redcliff: Thank you for the review it was very sweet  
Aine(sp) Thanks for reviewing and much luck with your own wonderful Trigun fic.

* * *

Touch Me

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Meryl slowly opened her eyes and stared at what appeared to be a sky of some sort. She slowly stood sat up and rubbed her head as he held her face in her hands. She closed her eyes and sighed in aggravation as began to remember why she on the ground. She jumped through the mirror and a gray light surrounded her and everything went black. She pushed herself to her knees and gazed at the ground in confusion when she saw what it was.

"What the hell?" Meryl mumbled as she ran her fingers through the ground.

She scooped up some of the ground and stared in amazement as she realized what it was. It wasn't physically possible that it was this way, but of course she wasn't in a physical realm. She scooped up more and smirked when she stood. The ground wasn't dirt, sand, or anything solid. It was a think gray smoke. She hesitantly took a step and watched as the smoke floated up to her ankle and settled again. If it held her she was satisfied that she could walk on it.

Meryl began to walk before she turned around to look for her mirror that she came through. She frowned when she saw nothing and just continued to walk and think. The main question in her mind was how she was going to find Legato. Meryl figured if she just kept walking she run into him, but by then Milly was sure to be dead. She had no clue on how time worked in this place. There could be a chance of there being no time, that would mean she would lose track of the outside world and not be back in time to see her friends.

"This really sucks," Meryl growled as she stretched her wings.

'Could this be my purgatory and not Legato's?' She thought as she continued to walk.

The possibilities were endless. She continued walking and stopped suddenly when she heard crying.

"Why would someone be crying in purgatory?" Meryl asked.

She took off flying in the direction of the sobs. She landed about twenty feet away so she wouldn't scare the person. Meryl walked closer to the person and saw that they were curled up in a ball and in the shadows of a rock. Her foot hit a loose rock and the person jumped up and gasped. She could tell the person was male by the shape of the face and body. Meryl just about growled in frustration when she saw the person move into the light.

Meryl stepped closer to what appeared to be a kid. He looked about six and was chained to the rock. Meryl walked over to the chain and was about to try and unlatch it when the boy started to cry.

"Don't take it off!" The boy yelled. Meryl looked over at the child and knew that what she was seeing was not coincidence. This child had dark blue hair and golden eyes for a reason. Meryl backed away from the chain and used her sleeve to wipe the stains of the smoke from his face. He flinched when she first went for his face.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Meryl assured.

"Then why are you trying to touch me?" the boy asked. She pulled her hand back in confusion.

"Just because I'm trying to clean you off doesn't mean I'm going to hurt you," she said.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Meryl," she said with a soft smile.

"My name's Legato," he said with his own smile.

Meryl continued to wipe his face down with her sleeve until she was satisfied she could she his normal skin color. She then walked over to the chain and touched where it connected to the rock. She quickly pulled back from it and walked back to Legato. She sat down next to him and figured she should talk to him.

"So, do you know why you're here?" Meryl asked hoping he knew he was dead.

"Yeah, I know I'm dead. I just wish I knew where I was," Legato said.

"How old are you?" Meryl asked.

"I'm about seven," he answered.

"Seven?" Meryl asked.

"Yeah, that's when part of my soul died," Legato said.

"What do you mean part?" Meryl asked.

"I remember meeting a very tall man and he took me away from my parents. All I can see is blood. The fear in my town was so thick I could touch it. He said that he could make everything go away because I was special," Legato explained.

"What was his name?"

"He said his name was Knives," Legato answered as he started to cry again. Meryl pulled him into a hug and rocked him as began to hum.

"He won't hurt you, you're safe," Meryl strongly assured as she hummed to him.

"He made me use my gift to hurt people, I don't want to hurt people," Legato cried.

"It's alright. We all do things we don't want to do, but you don't have to do it any more."

"What if he comes back?" Legato asked.

"He won't come back," Meryl assured as she hugged him.

"Will you protect me from him?" Legato asked. Meryl gave him a motherly smile as she stared into his fearful eyes.

"Yes, I'll protect you from him," Meryl promised as she thought about the ways she was going to punch Knives when she got back.

The chain flickered before it disappeared into tiny little specks of silver. Legato rubbed his ankle and smiled before he stood up. Meryl stood up and hugged the boy back before they started walking again. They walked for what seemed like an hour before she finally stopped with Legato. The boy yawned and she followed suite. Meryl could tell it was getting darker and didn't want to travel at night, even if there was a night.

"It doesn't get dark," Legato assured as he laid on the ground.

"I forgot you could read minds," Meryl said.

"I'm sorry," Legato said.

"It's nothing to be ashamed about," Meryl said.

'I wonder what my purgatory will look like,' Meryl thought.

"This is your purgatory," Legato said.

"What? I thought this was your purgatory?" Meryl asked.

"No, I was in my purgatory when I was switched into this area," Legato explained.

"So this is mine?" Meryl mumbled as she looked up into the sky.

"I guess," Legato said.

"I guess I deserve this," Meryl mumbled as she lay with her back facing Legato.

"Why? You don't deserve this area," Legato tried to comfort as he crawled next to Meryl.

"I do deserve this!" Meryl cried as she began to sob. "I just wish I could lay here and die."

"NO! Don't say things like that else bad stuff will happen," Legato panicked.

"My love doesn't love me and I'm a bossy bitch that complains," Meryl said.

"Why wouldn't your love, love you?" Legato asked in curiosity.

"I constantly hit him and tell him he's an idiot," Meryl said.

"I think he loves you because he can see your true side," Legato said.

Meryl just stayed on her side as she felt the smoke of her purgatory caress her face. She could hear Legato's panicked voice saying things as he tried to clear the smoke from her body. Each brush of his hand became more faint as darkness consumed her vision. His voice soon vanished and she could hear and see nothing.

* * *

"Meryl," a voice called out. 

"I told you to leave her sleep," an angry voice called out.

"Please just him five more minutes," a smoother voice pleaded.

"Just make sure she doesn't strain herself," the angry voice said as it became more distant.

"Meryl if you can hear me say something," the voice softly said.

"Look her eyes are opening!" The smooth voice said as it giggled.

"Vash? Milly?" Meryl said in confusion as her vision became clearer.

"Oh Meryl, I thought you died," Vash said as he squeezed her hand and began to cry.

"What do you mean?" Meryl asked as she tried to sit up. She grunted in pain and fell back onto the bed as she gasped for air.

"Oh sempai don't push yourself. You were shot and lost a lot of blood," Milly explained.

"But why am I here?" Meryl asked.

"They were able to remove the bullet and save you," Vash said as he wiped his eyes.

"Where's Knives?" Meryl frantically asked.

"She doesn't remember," Milly whispered to Vash.

"Remember what?" Meryl demanded.

"Knives killed himself," Vash whispered.

"This isn't real, I'm just dreaming," Meryl whispered.

"I think she's delusional," Milly said.

Meryl calmed down enough to look at her surroundings. She noticed that Milly wasn't in her normal clothes. She looked over to Vash and looked over his face to see that everything was in place. When he took her hands Meryl was surprised and looked at his hands. She saw that both hands were real. She knew he had one fake arm; she pulled her hands away and jumped out of the bed. She ripped any IVs out and backed into a corner.

"I knew you weren't real," Meryl smugly said.

"She refuses to accept death," Vash said to Milly as his eyes changed to a glowing green.

"She still seeks to walk the path to her life," Milly said as her eyes glowed blue.

"Who are you?" Meryl asked.

"We are in terms you would call us council," they both said in unison.

"What do you want?" Meryl demanded.

"It is not what we want but what you want. You chosen to live over death and you will be given your body back," they answered.

"What has happened to Legato?" Meryl asked.

"He has moved on to the next world where he awaits judgment," they said.

"Will he be safe?" Meryl asked.

"That is not known."

"How will I be sent back?" Meryl asked.

"You are to talk to Wolfwood."

Meryl rubbed her temples and watched as everything faded. She was really getting sick of passing out. She passed out again and could only hope to be back home.

* * *

Wolfwood was in the bathroom listening to the water run. He knew he could give privacy, but why not reap the benefits of invisibility? He took one last drag on his cigarette before he threw it out the window. He eagerly turned towards the shower and watched as the fuzzy figure turned the water off. He growled when he heard a crash and knew that he had to go check on it. He flew out the door and his eyes widened in confusion when he saw Meryl passed out next to the mirror. 

He cussed and then went over to her side. He picked her up and carried her to the couch where he laid her down. Wolfwood could see that she had gray smudges on her face. That's when he saw that her wings were gone. He turned her to her side and lifted up her shirt so he could see her back. There were two fresh scars going down her back. They had taken her wings and made her just a soul again. He heard her moan and quickly pulled down her shirt and stepped away.

"Wolfwood?" Meryl asked in confusion.

"I'm here," Wolfwood said.

"I'm home," she sighed in relief.

"How was purgatory?" Wolfwood asked.

"Fun. I saved Legato and earned my body back," Meryl said with a smile.

"Congratulations," Wolfwood said.

"How will I be sent back?" Meryl asked.

"I'll talk to Rem, but I knew you could do it so I planned ahead and planted the seed for you," Wolfwood said.

"What?" Meryl asked.

"There's a flower growing outside and you'll enter into it and grow inside of it since a human body takes nine months then eighteen years," Wolfwood said.

"Cool," Meryl said before she fell asleep.


	10. Hold Me

**Author's Note: **Sorry this is a short chapter but this is all I could think of for right now.

* * *

Hold Me

"Talking"

'Thinking or Mind Talk'

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Meryl lay on the couch asleep in what calm environment she had. She was blissfully unaware of her surroundings. She yawned and stretched as she rolled off the couch. She was now floating in the air with no concern. Opening her eyes she fell to the ground and yawned again as she rolled over and saw that she was being watched. She sat up and stared right back at the person. 

"Good morning Knives," Meryl said as she sat back down on the couch.

"Why were you sleeping? I thought spirits didn't sleep," Knives asked.

"That, I just used all of my energy up," Meryl said.

"How was purgatory?" Knives asked.

"Fun, I just had the time of my … afterlife," Meryl said. Knives just shook his head and gave a faint smile.

"Did you save that soul?"

"I managed to save him and gain my body back," Meryl happily said.

"That's great," Knives said as he stretched his arms.

"You seem unusually happy," Meryl commented.

"You seem unusually messy," Knives countered as he looked at her outfit.

"Well, I just came back from purgatory," Meryl defended as she stuck her tongue out.

"Mature," Knives said.

"I'm going to go and see if my plant's ready," Meryl said as she disappeared.

"That one plant?" Knives asked knowing that she was gone.

Knives walked into the kitchen and saw Vash sitting at the table eating donuts. He rolled his eyes as he poured a cup of coffee and sat down. Vash remained silent and Knives just kept smirking. When Vash noticed Knives' smirk he just took a drink of milk and downed another donut.

"Why are you so happy?" Vash asked.

"It's just a good day," Knives answered.

"Do you think she'll come back?" Vash asked as he put his donuts down.

"Who?" Knives asked knowing perfectly well who.

"Meryl," Vash whispered.

"It's been a month and your still worried?" Knives asked.

"Well aren't you?" Vash asked.

"No," Knives stated.

"Do you miss her?" Vash asked.

"Why don't you stop whining, get dressed, and go check the plant," Knives said as he got up and walked outside.

* * *

Meryl floated behind the house and finally noticed her wings were gone. She frowned and smiled at the same time. She was now a spirit and her plant was ready. She looked at the small thing and wondered how it was going to carry her. She didn't want to have to grow up again. The flower was the size of a tulip. She leaned in closer and poked it with her finger. Meryl then smiled when the thing began to expand and get a bit taller. 

"Did it just grow?" Knives asked.

"Yeah, I think it feed off my energy," Meryl said.

"Is that what you're going to come back in?" Knives asked.

"I owe my life to this flower," Meryl said.

"How long will you be?" Knives asked.

"I'm don't know, I have to talk to another," Meryl said before she vanished.

"MERYL!" Vash yelled as he ran around to the back.

"You just missed her," Knives said.

"Where is she?" Vash asked.

"I don't know," Knives said as he sat down next to the flower.

* * *

Meryl sat in Knives bedroom as she waited for Rem. She was so happy to finally be going back. When Rem appeared Meryl jumped up and hugged her. Rem hugged her back and smiled. Wolfwood soon appeared and hugged Meryl. 

"You've done a great job," Rem praised as she sat down.

"Are you sure you don't need my help anymore?" Meryl asked.

"Well, I still ask you to watch over Knives," Rem said.

"That I can do," Meryl said with a smile.

"Thank you," Rem said.

"Is there anything else?" Meryl asked.

"I want you to know that you will be born of a plant not a human, and there are certain side effects," Rem warned.

"I suppose nothings free, but what are they?" Meryl asked.

"That I'm not to sure of because this is our second time sending someone back, and this is a different case," Rem nervously said.

"Well, I'm ready for anything," Meryl said.

"Good luck," Rem said as she hugged Meryl and then disappeared. Wolfwood stepped up next to Meryl and smirked.

"It was nice to see you again," Meryl said.

"Yeah, but I better not see you in these parts for a **long** time," Wolfwood said with a laugh.

"I plan on staying alive for a while," Meryl said.

"You better stay alive after all you did," Wolfwood said.

"I will," Meryl said.

"When you go back tell Milly I love her and I'll always be by her side," Wolfwood said.

Meryl nodded and then left the room. She passed by Milly and noticed that she was yawning. Meryl jumped through the wall and noticed Vash was by the plant along with Knives. She cautiously walked towards the plant with her head up and back straight. She was Meryl Stryfe and would let no man break her heart … again. When she stood in front of Vash she noticed he didn't move a bit.

"Vash," Meryl formally said.

"Meryl? Is that you?" Vash asked as he looked around.

"Yeah," Meryl answered.

"Can you touch my hand to let me know where you're at?" Vash asked. Meryl tentatively touched his hand and by that one cool caress he sighed.

"You can't see me because I'm a spirit again," Meryl said.

"Why were you gone so long?" Vash asked in concern.

"I got stuck in purgatory," Meryl said.

"I was so worried about you," Vash admitted. Meryl smiled as she looked into his unfocused aquamarine eyes.

"I though you didn't want me," Meryl said as she stood on the defense.

"I'm sorry … but I was jealous and wanted to keep myself from being hurt," Vash answered.

"I almost didn't come back, I was an answer away from death," Meryl said.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," Vash said.

"I forgive you because love makes you do crazy things," Meryl said with a smile.

"I do, I do love you, and I promise never to hurt you again," Vash said.

"I love you too, but I have to go into my plant," Meryl said.

"But Meryl your still a spirit," Vash whispered while Knives rolled his eyes.

"Pervert," Meryl growled as she punched him on the head.

Meryl reached out and stepped inside the plant with a smile. She felt warm and fuzzy when she finally was settled. She closed her eyes and laughed inside her head as she thought about her situation.

'I'm like a bear, hibernating," Meryl thought before she finally fell asleep.

* * *


	11. Hello

Hello 

"Talking"

'Thoughts, mind talk'

_Flashbacks_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

**Vash P.O.V**

Three months have passed since we last talked to her. I've sat out here in the hottest days in nothing more than a pebble for shade. The plant got bigger in size and I've noticed that I can't talk to it like the plant angels. It's the last day of our summer and I've waited day and night for her to pop out of that tulip. I wish I could at least talk to her and see how she's doing. Life is cruel at times and won't let me talk, so I wait here to finally see her. I wonder if she's dreaming at all. I hope she looks the same so we don't confuse her with anyone else.

Night is coming and I could look in the direction of the suns and watch them setting. I finally got to watch the sunsets with her, even if she is unaware at the moment. I stood up and stretched my stiff legs from sitting all day. I noticed that people came from town to stare at her tulip or resting place. Knives watched them and I watched his reaction when he watched the people leave it alone. I think he was shocked that they didn't harm it. I'm shocked that he hasn't had another breakdown like before. Man I have to pee. I'll just leave for a minute, what can a happen in a minute?

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Knives stared from his spot at the table as Vash walked into the house. Milly was at the stove preparing dinner as she hummed to herself. Vash began to walk towards the bathroom when Knives began to talk.

"Why leave your spot now?" Knives asked as he bit into his apple.

"I have to pee! Not that it's any of your business," Vash mumbled as he ran off. Knives smirked as he listened to Vash run and then curse as he fell.

"Why are you always picking on him?" Milly asked as she placed a basket of rolls on the table.

"Why not?" Knives countered as he took another bite. Milly softly laughed before she furrowed her eyebrows.

"Did you hear that?" Milly asked. Knives listened closely before he shrugged his shoulders.

"It was probably that black cat," Knives said.

"Okay," Milly said as she looked doubtfully at Knives.

"Would you like me to check on her?" Knives asked when he sensed Milly's fear.

"Could you?" Milly asked as she gave him puppy eyes.

Knives nodded before he tossed the apple core in the trash and held the seeds in his hand. He jumped out the door and looked towards the town. He saw that very few people were out. The people that were out were the local drunks at the bar. He shook his head as he walked behind the house. He stopped and cussed when a black cat jumped out of the trashcans.

"Knew it was the damn cat," Knives growled before he fixed the can and turned to look at the plant.

His mouth dropped and he turned white when he saw what had happened. He regained his thoughts and walked around the plant. He looked towards the house and saw Vash on his knees with tears in his eyes as he stared at his Meryl's plant, his hope. The plant was on the ground and was ripped apart. Knives squatted down and noticed that there were claw marks coming from the hole in the plant. He ran his fingers over the claw marks and noticed that they were smaller then his fingers.

"She's out there," Knives stated as he stood up.

"What did this?" Vash growled as he stood up and wiped his eyes.

"I think she hatched," Knives said as he pointed to the footprints in the sand.

"Why didn't she come inside the house if **she** hatched?" Vash growled.

"If we find her, we'll ask," Knives said as he walked towards the house. Vash shook his head and followed. Vash walked inside the house and saw Milly sitting down at the table with tear stained cheeks.

"Milly?" Vash questioned as he cautiously approached her.

"Go find her," Milly said as she looked up and smiled.

"How did you-"

"I can hear her calling," Milly said before he could ask.

Vash nodded before he walked out the door and followed the footprints toward town. Knives quietly followed and thought about the reasons she didn't come inside the house.

* * *

**Right After Vash Left His Spot**

The suns set leaving the tulip in a slightly dark environment. If you looked closely you could see small motions underneath the surface of its closed petals. An outline of a hand pressed against the tulip. The pressure became more as the hand busted throw the petal. The hole became larger as she hand clawed at the petal in an attempt at escape. The tulip finally tipped and busted open leaving just a naked female on the ground covered in ooze.

The female wiped the ooze from her eyes before she opened them to see her surroundings. She pushed her long black hair from his face and watched as lights flickered from tiny buildings in the distance. She pushed herself to a sitting position and gazed at her legs in confusion. She moved a leg in front of her before she tried bending her foot and wiggling her toes. Her purple eyes glanced at the house in front of her and she quickly turned away.

She quickly pushed herself up and began to take an unsteady step. When she was sure she could walk she began to run towards the lights in search of some answers. When she was a few feet of entering town she stopped and fell to her butt. She stared at the people that people that walked by and ignored her. She picked at the dried ooze on her skin before she crawled next to a building. She listened to the people talk and opened her mouth to find that she didn't know how to make what they said.

"Where do you think she could be?" Vash asked Knives as he looked around the town.

"I can't make out her thoughts. They're all confusing," Knives said as he looked around.

"Meryl," Vash whispered as he looked toward where she was sitting.

"It's her!" Vash excitedly yelled as he ran towards her.

'What do they want?' Meryl thought.

"Don't go near her!" Knives growled.

'What does that man in red want?' Meryl thought as she threw her arms in front of her.

Vash kept running and when he was five feet from her he halted. Then a white light flashed and sent Vash flying back towards Knives. Vash looked up as he rubbed his burnt head and stared at Meryl. She backed away and let the true emotions show in her eyes. That's when Vash realized she was truly lost and frightened. He kneeled in the sand and took off his jacket before he started to crawl towards her.

"She isn't normal, treat her like a wild animal," Knives said.

'I am not an animal,' Meryl thought as she watched Vash.

When Vash was five feet from her he laid the jacket down and pushed it towards her. She watched the action with caution and confusion. Vash made a motion that showed him covering himself up. She reached out and took the jacket and put it around her. He then smiled at her and tilted his head. She copied the action and smiled back.

"She has basic intelligence. She's an animal," Knives growled. Meryl frowned and shook her head.

"Nah…nah…na…nooo," Meryl tried to say.

"No?" Vash asked in confusion.

"No." Meryl stated as she pointed at Knives.

"What? You expect me to believe you're not a beast?" Knives asked with a smirk.

"No …bahmeast…no beast!" Meryl growled as she frowned at Knives.

Meryl watched Vash smile and watched as he sat down. Vash pointed to himself and said his name. Meryl looked at and watched the action. Meryl repeated the action and got his name right on the second try. Vash then pointed to Knives and Meryl began to call him Knives after five tries. Vash then pointed to her and said Meryl. Meryl pointed to herself and tried to pronounce the name. She began to say Meryl after three times. She smiled and repeated the names as she pointed to each person. Vash pointed at a house in the distance and said home. He then picked her up and she said home as they walked back to their small house.

TBC


	12. Memories I

Memories I

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories or Voices_

**Stressed Words**

* * *

'It had been fifty-six days since I came out of that plant, fifty-six long boring days,' Meryl thought as she sat on her bed and gazed out of the window. 

Her speech became better when she listened to the three new people in her life. She sighed as she looked down at her new outfit that she wore. Her shirt was a powder blue and the skirt that she wore was soft beige. She frowned at the items wishing she didn't have to wear them. She appreciated the soft caress of the wind on her entire body. Turning her eyes to the left she listened to the approaching footsteps stop at her door.

"Come in," Meryl said before they could knock.

"How'd you know it was me?" Vash asked as he smiled at her.

"I heard your footsteps. I feel like I've known you all my life," Meryl replied.

"Oh, I was wondering if you wanted a donut?" Vash asked as he offered her the box.

"No thank you," Meryl kindly refused as she went back to gazing out the window.

"Can I ask you something?" Vash asked as he shut the door.

"What is it?" Meryl asked back as she kept staring outside the window.

"What's it like?" Vash whispered as he focused on her face.

It was the question most wanted to ask but didn't out of respect. Meryl sighed before she faced Vash and then sighed again. She patted the empty side of the bed next to her. He sat down without any problems. Meryl thought before she opened her mouth and quickly closed it. She grumbled and then decided on the words she wanted to use.

"I haven't been alive that long to know what I can compare it to. When you first wake up, what do you think about?" Meryl asked instead with a calm tone.

"I really don't think about anything," Vash answered with a questioning tone.

"Exactly, you're just there. No memories or thoughts for those few seconds," Meryl said with a forced happy tone.

"That's what it's like to be…"

"You can say it. I don't really mind that I have memories of who I was. It stings a little to know that I'm missing a piece of me, but I'm happy to have you with me," Meryl truthfully said as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

'She's so calm, no worries. I wish I could let her be like this forever, no worries,' Vash thought as he raised his right hand and smoothed her hair.

"You shouldn't think so much," Meryl whispered as she snuggled against Vash.

"Why not?" Vash asked.

"Because, you'll be stressed and worried about useless stuff," Meryl simply answered.

"You've changed," Vash said as he embraced her. Meryl's head slightly pounded as she pulled out of the embrace and fell on the floor.

_"You've matured and seemed like the world was taken off your shoulders," Meryl said as she hugged him back._

"Meryl are you okay?" Vash asked as he kneeled down next to here and pulled her onto his lap.

Meryl covered her ears and began to rock herself slowly in an even pace. She started to whisper in a gentle beat of words. Vash held her to his chest as he picked her up and yelled for Knives. Knives growled at Vash and then ran upstairs to get to Meryl's room. Vash laid her on the bed Knives listened to her soft singing. He tried to enter her mind, but ended up with vague images. Knives entered again and was repelled by a powerful barrier.

"Every time I see your face," Meryl whispered as the words ran through her head.

"What did you see?" Vash asked.

"It looks like you've fallen farther from grace," Meryl whispered as she began to cry.

"I saw nothing but images of you," Knives grumpily answered.

"I can't help but come to your calls," Meryl sung as she curled into a ball.

"What happened then?" Vash asked.

"Even if I stall," Meryl repeated three times.

"She repelled me," Knives growled as he listened to her sobs stop.

Vash and Knives stared down at her to see that she was peacefully sleeping and mumbling. Knives shook his head in frustration as he rubbed his temples. Vash kneeled at Meryl's side and brushed her hair from her face.

"Why would her memories be blocked?" Vash asked as he laid his head next to hers.

"There's nothing to gain from having her memories blocked," Vash whispered.

"There's only one choice left," Knives said.

"There's nothing left to do," Vash growled. Knives snarled as he smacked Vash across the room. He than spat on the floor before her walked across the hall and into their room. He came out a few minutes later with a backpack and threw it on the floor in front of Meryl's room.

"Are you leaving?" Vash accused.

"I told we have one choice left," Knives calmly stated.

"What?" Vash asked.

"We have to search for the answers Tongari," Knives said with a smile.

"What about Milly?" Vash asked.

"She left to her family this morning," Knives answered.

Vash looked at Meryl and began to think of what he should or could do. Maybe he was being selfish and not thinking of Meryl. He wanted to spend more time with her, but was that really her. He blinked in confusion as he stood up and walked towards the closet. He grabbed a backpack and threw a few items in. Knives smirked and watched Vash get Meryl's pink suitcase out. He set it on her chair and looked back to see Knives gone.

Meryl rolled over onto her side and pushed herself up. She touched her cheek and felt dried tears on her face. She looked up at Vash and saw that he adorned a relived look on his face. She then looked to her left to see a pink suitcase on the chair. She stretched and then scratched her head in confusion.

"Are you leaving?" Meryl asked, leaving the 'me' unsaid.

"We have to go and search for answers," Vash said with a dopey smile.

"That's vague," Meryl growled as she put the suitcase on her bed.

"That's yours," Vash said as he pointed to the pink suitcase.

"I figured since it's pink," Meryl said.

"Yeah," Vash said as he slightly blushed.

Meryl began to pack and smiled as she thought of her and Vash under the stairs. She cleared her head and blushed when she looked at Vash. Every time she went near this man, this Vash, she felt like butterflies were in her stomach. The world didn't matter when she was near him. She continued to wonder if Vash and her were seeing each other. She knew Knives was a friend, she could a sense of responsibility towards him. She put her suitcase in the hall with the other two backpacks.

Dusk was here and the heat was cooling off fast. Meryl put on a pair of boots similar to Vash's. Vash picked up all the bags and they both walked downstairs. Meryl saw Knives at the table sipping hot tea. That's when she noticed that Milly was missing. She frowned and began to think that she would miss Milly's chats and chess games.

"Milly's gone back home to give birth," Knives assured.

"So, where are we going?" Meryl asked as she sat at the table.

"There are a few questions that need answers," Knives began.

"We get to travel and party," Vash happily said as he began to cha-cha.

"Idiot," Knives growled.

"We need to find the blessing stone," Meryl said.

"The what stone?" Vash asked.

"It grants one wish every ten years and then vanishes," Meryl explained.

"How do you know about this?" Knives asked.

"I can hear it call to me in the night," Meryl seriously answered.

"Where is it?" Vash enthusiastically asked.

"It's underground in the city of Calico," Meryl plainly said.

"This thing isn't calling you! You know about it somehow," Knives accused.

"I've been having strange dreams and I see myself touching this stone and remembering everything," Meryl cheerfully explained.

"How do we know that this isn't some fantasy?" Knives challenged.

"What do we have to lose?" Vash asked back.

"Time," Knives answered.

"It will vanish once the wish is made," Meryl answered.

"Then let's go," Vash said.

"Fine," Knives hesitantly obliged.

"Calico is two days away," Vash said.

"Guess will be camping," Meryl said.

"Great," Knives complained as they packed a bag of food for the trip. He then filled up water bottles and pocketed any spare cash he could.

Meryl walked outside and stared up at what stars were in the sky. She remained silent as she felt a presence behind her. It wasn't a threatening presence it was a calm presence. She smiled when it moved to her right side. She could hear Vash and Knives arguing and knew that it was safe to talk to it. Meryl smiled at the man who stood on her right side. His dark blue hair and gold eyes shined in the night. She stared at his feathery wings and looked at the top of his head expecting to see the nonexistent halo.

"Did Rem send you again?" Meryl calmly asked.

"Now I came here because I love floating around you," the man sarcastically replied.

"Legato, you need to calm down," Meryl advised.

"And you need to remember," Legato calmly counseled back.

"I'm going to search for the Blessing Stone," Meryl whispered.

"Good. It's still there," Legato replied before he floated a bit higher.

"Tell Rem not to worry, because I've got it covered," Meryl happily said as she gave a thumb up.

"Fine, but this is something you have to get to," Legato warned as he disappeared.

Meryl frowned as she looked back up at the stars and tried to smile. She kicked some sand up in agitation and coughed as it came back towards her. She froze when she heard light footsteps in the sand. Meryl turned around and looked at the blonde hair goofball who approached her. She relaxed and smiled at him when he stood on her left side. Staring back at the stars she softly smiled. He looked at her and the looked up into the sky.

"How are you feeling?" Vash asked.

"Fine," Meryl stated as started to click her tongue.

"Are you sure?" Vash asked with concern.

'No, I have this deep feeling of wanting to tear off your clothes,' Meryl thought as images of that entered her mind.

"Yeah, I seem to be distracted," Meryl, replied as she looked into his eyes.

"We'll leave in a few minuets," Vash said.

'I see flashes of his body, I have a constant longing in my heart,' she thought.

"I have a question to ask," she nervously said.

"Go ahead," Vash encouraged.

"It may seem strange," Meryl warned as her stomach began to clench.

"Do I seem normal?" Vash asked.

"I see images of… your body and I was wondering if we were involved?" Meryl quickly asked with a blush.

"Well…" Vash stuttered as he fell on his butt as began to turn red.

"I'm sorry. I had no right to ask," Meryl stammered before she turned to leave.

"Don't go!" Vash shouted as he grabbed her wrist.

"All I see is your body and I…and I can't help but think…" Meryl stammered.

"I know, my body is a horrible sight," Vash calmly stated as his eyes fell to the ground. Meryl got on her knees and wrapped her arms around him as they both sat under the stars.

"Your body's beautiful," Meryl finished as she looked into his eyes.

'I can't fall in love with this Meryl. It would make things harder to bear when she remembered herself,' Vash thought as he wished his brain to stop working.

"That's a kind thing to say, but you don't have to pity me," Vash whispered as he let his breath caress her cheek.

"This feelings have been since I first saw you, I can't help but feel like you're apart of me. Yet, I try to hide for fear that you'll leave me," Meryl whispered as she rubbed her head against his shoulder.

"Meryl, this isn't fair to you, to me if this isn't how the **real** you feels," Vash muttered in sorrow.

"I am real," Meryl said as she looked into his eyes.

She pressed her lips against his as she tried to push every emotion she felt into that one kiss. Vash froze and then began to respond before his mind begged him to stop. His soul and heart pushed him to lick her lower lip while his mind pleaded that this was only an illusion. Meryl opened her mouth before she ran her tongue against the roof of his mouth. He shuddered before they pulled away for air. She stared into his eyes as she challenged him to turn her away.

Author's Note:

One last chapter to release and then the story ends.


	13. Memories II, the end

Memories II

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Memories _

**Stressed Words**

* * *

Meryl stood there looking into Vash's eyes before she decided that he loved the old her and not the new her. She wasn't new, just a replacement for what could be. She took a step back and decided to push this so called emotion behind her. Vash took a step forward and extended his hand to grab her wrist. Meryl made sure that she couldn't be grabbed when she started running into the desert. Knives looked out of the window to see that she was fleeing. He ran outside and saw that Vash was just standing there and looking at her vanishing figure.

"What are you doing you idiot?" Knives growled as he motioned to the running Meryl.

Vash reached up and touched his own lips before he began to think. Knives finally grew sick of waiting and entered his mind. He saw the image of Meryl kissing him replay like a broken movie. He was shocked that she kissed him and shocked that she ran. Knives then entered Meryl's mind to find that she was an emotional wreck. He grabbed his head in pain as he was shoved out of her mind. His nose slightly bled when he looked up at the confused Vash.

"She's going to wish herself gone," Knives growled as he wiped his nose.

"What?" Vash asked as he took off running. Knives shook his head before took off into the night after him.

"What did you do to her?" Knives demanded to know when he caught up to Vash.

"I don't know," Vash sheepishly said.

"While she's in emotional pain," Knives mumbled.

"She kissed me and then ran," Vash whispered as he began to blush.

'Idiot,' Knives thought as he saw her in the distance.

"Why did she run?" Vash asked.

"Probably because she fell in love with an idiot," Knives stated as they came closer.

"She loves me?" Vash asked before he took off faster and carefully tackled her to the ground.

"Get off!" Meryl yelled before she punched him in the jaw.

"Ow," Vash whined as he rubbed his jaw.

"Meryl don't you dare run again!" Knives warned as he walked closer to her.

"You couldn't even imagine why I ran!" Meryl stated as she let angry tears flow.

"I know that you love him," Knives stated.

"Love? Is that what I feel?" Meryl whispered before she sat up.

"Yes, and even though Vash is a stupid idiot you can't run from your emotions," Knives stated as walked towards her.

"I hate this feeling! Everything hurts and I want to make him hurt!" Meryl yelled out as she pointed at Vash.

"It won't help much, trust me," Knives whispered as he took her hand.

"I want to stop the tears and keep him, yet if he doesn't … love me I want to not remember and forget this," Meryl stated as she ran into Knives arms.

"Forgetting will make him hurt, is that what you want?" Knives asked as he hugged her.

"Yes," Meryl quickly answered.

"Are you sure?" Knives asked.

"I wonder why I couldn't have loved you," Meryl whispered.

'I do too,' Knives thought.

"Can you forgive him and help look for the stone?" Knives calmly asked as he looked into her eyes.

'Would her life have been better without me?' Vash thought as he looked at her.

"In time," Meryl whispered as she pulled out of Knives' arms.

Meryl began to walk towards Vash and knelt in front of him. She softly caressed his cheek before the ground began to shake. Her eyes widened in shock before she looked to see that Knives had taken a battle stance. Vash was now kneeling with her and the sand began to cave in before it exploded outward. Everyone covered their eyes as sand sprayed at them. They all looked forward and heard a growling. The sandworm growled as it covered the moon. They were shrouded in shadow before it started to come down and attack.

Meryl held up her hand and screamed in pain as a white light came from the palm of her hand. Knives' eyes widened as he watched the light cover all three of them. Vash had covered his eyes with his sleeve and Meryl stared at the palm of her hand as the light poured forth. The sandworm had something hard as it came down. It banged against what appeared to be nothing before it collapsed on the ground. The white light went back into her hand and left them covered in moonlight.

Meryl collapsed to the ground as her hand began to smoke. She hugged her hand close to herself before she began to shake. Knives rubbed his eyes and couldn't even begin to think of that light, that power. Vash had crawled over to Meryl and embraced her before she pushed herself away and began to hold herself up on her knees and hands. She then puked and fell on her butt before she wiped her mouth off. She could hear Knives and Vash running towards her, but didn't care. The sand began to sink into the ground and Meryl held her hand out towards Vash.

"Meryl!" Vash yelled as he jumped on to grab her.

"Idiot!" Knives yelled before he grabbed Vash's foot.

The ground was an open crater now that the sand had stopped sinking. Everything in Meryl's vision was blurry. Vash held her tightly to him and kept his eyes closed as they both hung in open air. Her head was hanging back along with both her arms and feet. Knives struggled to pull them both to solid ground as he gritted his teeth. He soon began to slip forward towards the crater. Meryl soon realized what was happening and looked into Vash's closed eyes and knew that she had to do something.

"Let go," Meryl whispered as she reached up and ran her thumb along his cheekbone.

"No," Vash said as he held her tighter.

"You have to let me go," Meryl whispered as she held the tears back.

"No, I can't push you away," Vash firmly stated.

"This isn't how I want it to be, but I want you to live," Meryl said as she let a tear slide from her eye.

"Knives!" Vash called up to his struggling brother.

"Whatever you're thinking, no," Knives yelled back.

"Let us go," Vash calmly said.

"We all fall together," Knives stated as he came to the edge.

"That's it! We have to fall!" Meryl yelled.

"That's absurd," Knives grunted.

"We have to," Meryl said.

Knives lost his grip on the edge and they all began to descend into the darkness. It seemed dreamlike at first, but then reality caught up as Meryl noticed that they were bound to hit. Vash held Meryl's hand as they fell to the ground and Knives had his arms out to his sides as he enjoyed the free fall. They passed through a white ring of energy that sparked around them. They finally landed on a pile of white sand and dirt. Vash moaned and rolled off the pile of dirt. Knives pushed himself up and glanced around the rock cave.

Meryl slid of the sand and staggered to her feet. She used the rough wall to hold herself up as she limped towards the opening in the cave. Vash's vision was in double as he walked toward Meryl. Knives wiped the sand off of his suit before he followed the two. Meryl blinked a few times before her eyes adjusted to the bright light that was radiating from the back of the cave. When she made it to the end of the cave she smiled as her face lit up. She limped as she jogged her way to the stone of their searching.

"We found it Vash," Meryl contentedly said as she turned around to face him.

"Wish Meryl, make it all return," Vash said as smiled at her.

"Oh Vash, your arm…your whole body," Meryl whispered when she ran towards him and let her hand hover over his injuries.

"That idiot," Knives mumbled as he fell next to him.

"Knives, can you heal him?" Meryl said as sat in between the two.

"No, he's fading," Knives huffed as he tried to breathe.

'This is my fault,' Meryl whispered.

"I do love you," Vash whispered as he breaths became farther apart.

"I have to fix this…all of this," Meryl cried as she stood up and stepped away from the two.

"Don't do anything stupid," Knives growled.

"Love makes you do stupid things," Meryl replied.

"Get it all back," Vash whispered as he winced in pain.

"I wish this never happened. Reverse time and take it all back," Meryl said before the stone left her hands.

It flashed a bright light before it the last and final flash covered all three of them in a white light. Meryl smiled as she vanished and Vash grunted as he soon to followed suite. Knives shook his head but smiled when he vanished from the site. Everything faded to a white before all three of them were unconscious and gone from the time they had spent. Time had reversed and taken back what had happened from the path they had traveled.

* * *

Meryl took off her apron and hung it in the back room before she walked over to where Vash was. Vash smiled at her and she smiled back at him as they both walked out of the bar. They walked to the left and went through an alley to reach their house. Before they reached their house they both heard a gentle click. Meryl and Vash both froze and then turned around.

"You should have helped me," a slurred voice laughed.

'I remember this, I get shot,' Meryl thought as she became confused.

"Casey, please relax and put the gun down," Meryl calmly said as she turned around.

"Damn it!" Casey yelled.

"Put the gun down," Meryl said as she took a step closer to him.

'If I approach him he'll shoot me dead. What should I do?' Meryl asked herself as she began to think.

"STAY BACK!" Casey yelled as he swung the gun around. Vash went to grab Meryl's arm and pull her to him, but she took another step towards him.

"Meryl, please come back," Vash whispered.

"Why are you doing this?" Meryl asked as she held her arms open.

"Damn it! You should have served me!" Casey yelled at her.

"Please Casey, no one should take the life of another," Meryl said as she began to reach out towards the gun.

"Stay away from me!" Casey yelled at Meryl as he cautiously watched her and Vash.

"Casey," Meryl calmly said as she smiled at him, "Please put the gun down." Meryl then reached out for the gun.

Vash watched as Casey tensed up and jumped back away from Meryl. He then firmly held the gun in front of him and time froze. Vash helplessly froze and watched as Casey squeezed the trigger. Meryl gasped but before the bullet could enter her gut and she pushed herself down to the ground. She then watched as the bullet hit the light post next to her. Vash gathered her into his arms and then they watched Casey hold the gun up to his temple. He then pulled the trigger and they watched as Casey slumped to the ground in a puddle of red. Vash looked down and let the tears fall from his eyes as she reached up and gently touched his cheek.

"Meryl?" He gently whispered as he wiped blood from her face.

"It's just a few scratches from the ground," Meryl assured as she looked up at him.

"Let's get you home and cleaned up," Vash stated before he began to carry her home.

'It's changed; everything is back to the way it should have been. I wonder why I remember what happened. If I fall asleep will it all vanish from my mind and allow me to live in bliss. No, I want to remember because I got to live the way I always wanted to…with Vash,' Meryl declared in her head.

When they arrived at the small house Meryl and Vash found a few lights on. When they went upstairs they saw that Knives' room door was open. Meryl got out of Vash's arms and heard voices when she approached the door. When she stepped inside she saw that Milly was still talking to a half awake Knives. She smiled and hugged Milly before she left the room. She heard Vash go downstairs to the kitchen and she sat in the chair closest to Knives' bed.

'I wonder if he remembers anything,' Meryl thought before she went to talk.

"I remember and I'm shocked to see that Vash does too. I thought that you wouldn't," Knives calmly stated as she messed with a bandage.

"I'm glad that I remember, because now I have my old and new memories," Meryl stated as she smiled.

"Yes, but now we have memories of what never happened," Knives brought to attention.

"It's strange, because I know that it won't fade. Anyways, are you healing again?" Meryl asked as she poked his arm.

"Yes, and so you know, Milly remembers nothing," Knives said.

"Okay, I'll leave you alone for now," Meryl said before she left and closed the room door.

She stopped by the bathroom door and heard the shower running. She then shook her head before she ran downstairs. Meryl smiled at Milly and sat down at the table with her. Meryl played with pepper specks on the table before she lightly laughed.

"Milly," Meryl softly said.

"Yes, Meryl," Milly said as she looked up in surprise.

"Wolfwood wanted me to tell you that he loves you," Meryl whispered.

Milly looked surprised before she smiled and said, "I knew that."

"How?"

"Sometimes when he enters my dreams I can hear him whisper 'I love you and I'll be right here," Milly explained.

Meryl stood up and smiled before she left a confused Milly at the table. She sat on the sand as she looked up at the sky and began to sing.

_Every time I see your face_

_It looks like you've fallen farther from grace_

_I can't help but come to your calls_

_Even if I stall._

_I can see your tears in your eyes_

_But seeing you smile is my prize_

_I wish I could take away your fears_

_Sometimes I believe that would take years._

_You always played the fool in front of prying eyes_

_Don't kid yourself, I saw past the lies_

_No matter where you are_

_I won't be that far_

_No, I choose not to be that far._

"You have a beautiful voice," Vash said as he sat next to her. She began to blush before she looked up into the sky.

"I was thinking and wondering," Meryl softly said as she leaned back.

"About what?" Vash asked as he looked over at her.

"I was wondering the future held," Meryl stated as she looked up into the sky.

"I think we all wonder that," Vash whispered.

'Yeah we do, but I actually lived it and changed it,' Meryl thought.

"We do, and I want to change things and start to make life and not take what it gives!" Meryl happily stated as she stared into his eyes.

"What do you plan to do?" Vash asked in curiosity.

"First, I'm going to tell the love of my life that I love him, and then I'm going to kiss him to the future," Meryl stated as she began to blush.

"Who's your love?" Vash asked.

"Vash, I love you," Meryl said before she reached behind his head and pulled her to him. Their lips meet and electricity meet as they began to move in a perfect motion. Meryl bit his lower lip and pulled it out a little in a playful manner before she let go and self-consciously smiled at him. He looked dazed before he smiled at her and lightly pecked her lips.

"Are we in the future?" Vash asked before he kissed her.


End file.
